


Child Prey

by Zeegzag



Series: Child Prey [1]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Absurde, Humour, Pulp, RPF, Science Fiction, UA
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: En 3043, l'espèce humaine doit faire face aux désirs de vengeances d'une armée de rats mutants. Membres d'une petite unité de chasseurs, quatre jeunes hommes tentent de repousser la menace. Non pas qu'ils s'en soucient réellement, mais c'est le seul moyen pour eux de continuer à boire au bar du coin et de survivre dans leur univers où le chômage est roi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Child Prey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/417962) by Dir en Grey. 



1

— Yahooo ! J’viens de faire un carton les mecs. Essayez de faire mieux pour voir ?

— Tu ne peux pas te taire cinq minutes ? On n’est pas là pour s’amuser !

— ‘tain, quel emmerdeur celui-là ! Hé, Tochi, tu m’reçois ? Tu peux pas dire à Shin de me foutre la paix ? Hé, Tochiiiiii ? Tu ronfles ou quoi ?

— Hein ? – _BIIIIIP_ – Quoi ? Ho, désolé… tu disais quelque chose Kao’ ?

— LA FERME ! Ils attaquent en masse, les enfoirés !

Les quatre engins spatiaux – des bolides de combat dernier modèle, conçus pour voyager en hyper espace et équipés des meilleurs armes de pointe – étaient assaillis par des centaines de petits vaisseaux pas plus gros que des pastèques.

Si l’ennemi avait l’avantage du nombre, les chasseurs, eux, compensaient ce manque par une force de frappe bien plus dévastatrice. L’affrontement restait toutefois délicat, et le fait que ni Kaoru (Pourtant sergent), ni Tochi (Gradé caporal de leur petite équipe), ne semblaient vraiment prendre la chose au sérieux n’arrangeait en rien leur situation. C’était même un miracle que Tochi, record-man toutes catégories du roupillon sur tableau de bord en situation risquée, ne se soit pas encore fait descendre. Une chance de cocu qui ne manquait jamais d’exaspéré Shin, le benjamin de l’équipe.

Son statut de dernier arrivé ne l’empêchait pas d’être le plus sérieux, sinon le plus compétant du groupe. Et, à dire vrai, il était peut-être encore le seul ici à prendre leur travail au sérieux.

Car même Die, qui ne cessait de hurler dans son casque contre leurs ennemis, rendait, en vérité, des résultats déplorables.

— Meeeerde, rugit Kaoru.

Pris pour cible de l’ennemi, il venait d’encaisser l’attaque d’une centaine de petits projectiles dévastateurs. Son vaisseau avait tremblé comme si une main géante l’avait violemment secoué. Perdant le contrôle de son véhicule, il appuya comme un fou sur les boutons à sa disposition et tenta de faire répondre l’ordinateur de bord qui, pour l’heure, refusait d’afficher quoique ce soit d’autre qu’un message d’alerte clignotant. De la fumée s’échappait de son moteur et, dans son cockpit, une alarme stridente, qu’accompagnait un clignotement de lumière rouge.

— Putain, ragea-t-il en écrasant son poing contre son volant. Ils viennent de me niquer les commandes. (Puis, à l’intention des trois autres :) J’ai plus les commandes de mon vaisseau, on se retire !

Dans les rangs, personne ne chercha à protester. La situation commençait à tourner à la catastrophe pour eux aussi et, avec un chasseur mis hors d’état de combattre, ils ne donnaient pas cher de leur peau.

D’une pression d’un bouton, Shin libéra un câble de tractage qui vint se fixer de lui-même au vaisseau de son supérieur. Puis, tout en le maudissant pour son incompétence, il entreprit de le tirer à sa suite.

Derrière eux, l’ennemi continuait de se masser. De plus en plus nombreux et agressif, il se jeta à leur poursuite quand il comprit que ses proies tentaient de prendre la fuite.

Mais les compagnons avaient réagi à temps pour distancer la horde et, quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la porte d’hyper-espace, celle-ci s’activa automatiquement à leur approche pour les laisser passer. Les rats qui les talonnaient, eux, s’y écrasèrent et leur vaisseau parti en miette. L’instant d’après, les chasseurs avaient quittés la zone de combats et se retrouvaient au milieu de ténèbres, envahis de particules et débris de toutes sortes – roches, mais aussi déchets et autres pièces mécaniques. Au loin, des planètes étaient visibles.

— Wah ! Cette fois on peut dire qu’on a eu chaud aux fesses, soupira Tochi, ce qui fit bondir Shin.

— Et la faute à qui, on se le demande !

Le ton du jeune homme était sec, tremblant d’une colère mal contenue. Un silence suivit ses paroles, à la fin duquel Tochi répliqua, d’une voix tout aussi peu aimable :

— C’est quoi ton problème ?

— Mon problème ? s’emporta Shin, tournant les yeux dans la direction du vaisseau de Tochi, à sa gauche. Mon problème c’est que vous ne prenez rien au sérieux, mon problème c’est qu’un jour, on va tous y passer parce que vous n’êtes pas foutus de vous comporter correctement pendant un combat. À croire que ça vous amuse de jouer avec la vie des autres !

— C’est bon, t’as fini ?

La question venait de Kaoru. Les bras croisés, ce dernier avait fermé les yeux. Sentant l’exaspération poindre dans la voix de leur supérieur, Die et Tochi jugèrent préférable de garder le silence… Kaoru n’était généralement pas à cheval sur l’autorité, mais ils savaient reconnaître quand celui-ci perdait sa tolérance habituelle.

Shin lui-même hésitait à reprendre la parole. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il avait crispée les mains sur son volant.

Comme le silence se prolongeait, Kaoru ordonna :

— Allez, on rentre !

Là-dessus, les vaisseaux – qui s’étaient arrêtés au moment où la dispute éclatait – reprirent leur route. Un silence total s’installa entre eux, chacun des chasseurs ruminant sur les conséquences de leur nouvel échec.

Tochi le savait, ils étaient à deux doigts d’être mis à la porte. Leur supérieur, lassé de leur incompétence, les avait menacés de licenciement quelques jours plus tôt. Il pensait certainement que ça leur mettrait un bon coup de fouet… que ça les forcerait à se réveiller, mais non, rien à faire. En tout cas pour sa part.

Il ne savait pas pour les autres, mais pour lui, combattre l’ennemi était devenu une tâche bien ennuyeuse. Qu’importe combien de ces sales bestioles ils pouvaient décimer à chaque mission, elles se reproduisaient de toute façon si vite que c’était un peu comme s’ils se fatiguaient pour rien.

D’ailleurs, ils n’étaient pas les seuls à ne pas prendre cette affaire au sérieux. Si plusieurs grosses planètes de cette Galaxie avait constitué son petit groupe de chasseurs pour faire face aux rongeurs, leur menace n’était pas suffisante aux yeux du gouvernement pour qu’ils déploient de véritables forces armées.

Non mais… sans rire, qu’espéraient-ils d’eux ? Ils n’étaient que quatre, quatre crétins tout juste bon à ralentir la prolifération des rats sur cette zone, mais en aucun cas capable d’y mettre fin. Et la guerre qui avait éclaté entre les Galaxies voisines n’améliorait en rien la situation. Non, car les gouvernements dépensaient tout leur budget dans ces affrontements. Les soldats étaient suréquipés et même surpayés. Les planètes, peu à peu, se dépeuplaient et, malgré tout, les offres d’emplois se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Dans ces conditions, pourquoi continuer cette lutte inutile, alors que même leurs dirigeants la méprisaient ? C’en était d’autant plus rageant qu’à l’origine, ils avaient largement contribué à la naissance de cette nouvelle espèce de rongeurs.

En effet, longtemps persécutés par l’homme, ces rats avaient jurés la perte de l’espèce humaine. À l’origine de simples animaux de laboratoire, ils s’étaient vu dotés d’une intelligence au moins égale à celle de leurs tortionnaires après une expérience qui avait mal tourné.

À la tête de ces premiers révolutionnaires, Biliazu – un rat dont l’histoire devait se rappeler le nom – avait commencé son action en attaquant plusieurs laboratoires. Partout où ils passaient, lui et les siens répandaient leur mutation, gonflant peu à peu leurs rangs.

Il avait fallu que l’armée leur tombe dessus pour que leurs actes prennent brusquement fin. Biliazu devait périr avec la moitié des siens. Les survivants, eux, s’étaient éparpillés à travers la galaxie, où ils avaient patiemment attendu leur heure.

Et aujourd’hui, aux commandes d’une nation qui criait vengeance, Zubliakada, troisième empereur couronné de son peuple, était bien décidé à triompher là où ses prédécesseurs avaient échoués.

— Tochi – _Biip_ – Tochi, tu me reçois ?

— Mh ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Die ?

— À ton avis, tu crois qu’on est bons cette fois ?

— Mais qu’est-ce que vous êtes en train de me raconter comme conneries ?! tonna Kaoru. Pourquoi qu’on serait bons ? À part nous, ils n’ont pas d’autres chasseurs de ce côté de la galaxie : alors confiance les mecs !

— Dis plutôt : pas d’autres attardés suffisamment cons pour faire ce genre de boulot en dehors de nous, grommela Tochi.

— Et d’abord, Kao’ ! Depuis quand est-ce que t’écoutes la conversation des autres sans leur en demander la permission ? fit Die. C’est mal élevé ça, grand chef ! Pas digne du tout de notre supérieur.

— Tu parles d’un supérieur, cracha Shin, d’un ton où l’exaspération était plus qu’audible.

Kaoru fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et commença à pianoter sur l’écran tactile de son ordinateur de bord. Constatant avec satisfaction que ce dernier fonctionnait toujours, il s’informa sur l’étendue des dégâts causés à son véhicule et sentit un choc au niveau de son estomac. C’était encore pire que ce qu’il avait imaginé !

Dépité, il se passa une main sur le visage, avant de se pincer le nez entre deux doigts et de fermer les yeux. Et leur supérieur qui l’avait menacé d’une retenue sur salaire s’il revenait encore avec un appareil hors d’usage… !

— Et merde !

Pour ne pas améliorer son humeur, la voix de Die se faisait entendre dans son cockpit. Faussement joyeuse, elle chantait :

— On est bons, on est bons, lalalala… cette fois on est bons !

Shin abattit son poing sur son tableau de bord et fut à deux doigts de couper la communication avec le reste de son équipe. À la place, il baissa le son des hauts parleurs, de manière à ce que l’improvisation de Die ne soit plus qu’un murmure lointain.

Il en avait par-dessus la tête de leur attitude. De leur incompétence, mais surtout de leur incapacité à prendre leur rôle au sérieux. C’était comme si aucun des trois autres n’était conscient des réalités. Ce travail était leur seule rentrée d’argent. S’ils le perdaient aujourd’hui, il n’était pas dit qu’ils parviendraient à trouver une place ailleurs.

À cause de la crise économique qui, depuis plusieurs décennies déjà, malmenait leur système solaire, le nombre de chômeurs avait explosé. On pensait que la moitié de la population de la lune, au moins, était à la recherche d’un emploi. Les places étaient rares, trop rares, et les chanceux ne se comptaient certainement pas du côté de ceux qu’on aurait renvoyé pour incompétence. Ce qui, par la faute de ses collègues, lui pendait un peu plus au nez chaque jour.

— Yahooou ! On est bons, souriez les mecs, on est bons ! Yahouu !

Défait et épuisé, Tochi se morfondait dans son vaisseau. Le pilotage automatique activé, il avait croisé les bras sur son tableau de bord et y avait enfoncé son visage.

La veille au soir, il avait bricolé une pancarte avant d’aller se coucher. Sur un morceau de carton qu’il avait arraché à un vieux colis, il avait écrit en caractères noirs : « Un dollar ou deux pour bouffer, m’sieurs-dames ! », avant de la laisser tomber sur la table basse déjà bien encombrée de son salon.

Car c’était clairement ce qui leur pendait au nez : la rue. Le gouvernement leur filerait peut-être un peu d’argent pendant quelques mois, une ou deux années tout au plus, puis on finirait par leur couper définitivement les vivres. D’ailleurs, les miettes qu’ils ramasseraient leur seraient à peine suffisantes pour se nourrir et se loger. Il lui faudrait déménager, abandonner une partie de ses possessions, et aller s’installer dans un studio minable quelque part au fin fond de la banlieue.

Mais même cette vision de l’avenir, aussi déprimante qu’elle puisse être, ne parvenait à le convaincre de se montrer plus sérieux dans son travail. En vérité, il s’y était déjà résigné.

De son côté, Kaoru s’était enfoncé dans son siège et commençait à somnoler. Un repos de courte durée, car à peine quelques minutes plus tard, une alarme venait l’avertir qu’il avait reçu un message.

Dans un grognement, il tapota sur son écran tactile et crut qu’il allait défaillir.

Cette fois, c’était clair, on ne leur ferait aucun cadeau !

— Hé les mecs ! Je viens de recevoir un message du grand patron : il veut nous voir à son bureau dès qu’on sera rentrés.

— On est bons… lalalalala ! On est bons !

— DIE, TA GUEULE ! hurlèrent d’une même voix Shin et Tochi.

Jugeant préférable de la mettre en veilleuse, Die s’étira longuement. Ils allaient être virés, et alors ? Il y avait un sacré bout de temps qu’il s’y était préparé. Depuis que Shin avait rejoint l’équipe, pour être exact. À son sens, il était la faute de leur dégringolade.

Il était évident que ce mec n’était pas comme eux. Sérieux, trop sûr de lui et incapable de saisir leur humour, il s’était employé, petit à petit, à ruiner leur belle entente.

Ça avait commencé dès le premier jour. Tochi l’avait un peu chamboulé et ça lui avait suffi pour monter sur ses grands chevaux. Puis il les avait accompagnés pour leur première mission et, là, avait tout fichu par terre. Il refusait de faire comme eux, refusait de prendre leur travail comme un jeu. Il ignorait si Tochi et Kaoru en étaient conscients, mais il avait été jusqu’à se plaindre auprès de leur supérieur, lui rapportant les agissements qu’il jugeait déplacés et l’informant sur les petits paris qu’ils mettaient chaque fois en place.

Ils s’étaient pourtant donné du mal pour l’intégrer à leur groupe, pour essayer de lui faire comprendre leur vision des choses. Mais Shin était resté totalement fermé.

À l’origine, Die aimait son travail. Autant, certainement, que Kaoru et Tochi l’avaient également aimé. Bosser avec eux était un vrai plaisir. Bons vivants, c’étaient le genre de types avec lesquels on n’avait aucun mal à s’éclater. C’était à celui qui abattrait le plus de rongeurs, à celui qui le ferait en un temps le plus limité possible, à celui qui parviendrait à faire une ligne parfaite de victimes, à celui qui… et à la clef, une tournée générale au bar qui allégerait le porte-monnaie du perdant.

Ce genre de défi leur mettait du baume au cœur et les résultats qu’ils rendaient alors, s’ils n’étaient pas toujours brillants, n’avaient rien de comparables avec ceux qu’ils se coltinaient aujourd’hui.

Shin avait tout foutu en l’air… absolument tout… et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi leur supérieur était incapable de comprendre qu’il était en trop.

  
  


2

— C’est pas vrai ! Mais c’est pas vrai !

Le mécanicien n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Il l’avait fait… ce petit con avait recommencé !

— Mais c’est pas vrai !

Le vaisseau était une vraie ruine, pire que les fois précédentes. Et comme d’habitude, qui serait la pauvre pomme chargée de réparer tout ce merdier ? Lui, bien sûr ! Encore et toujours lui ! Bon sang, et dire que ces sales gosses gagnaient presque le double de sa paye, c’était à pleurer.

Son vaisseau se posant doucement sur la piste d’atterrissage, Kaoru eut un sourire à l’intention de l’homme blafard qui le fixait, les yeux exorbités, un peu plus bas. Un sourire qui se voulait gêné mais qui, pour l’autre, passait surtout pour narquois.

La porte de son hublot entrouverte, Kaoru lança un malheureux « Allez, au boulot ! » qui manqua de lui provoquer la pire crise de nerfs de sa carrière.


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois leurs vaisseaux garés, les quatre pilotes s’étaient rendus aux vestiaires, afin de se débarrasser de leurs combinaisons de vol. À présent, c’était la mort dans l’âme qu’ils se rendaient à leur convocation.

Sur les visages, la même anxiété. Celle du condamné à mort qui se demande s’il verra de nouveau le soleil se lever.

— Forgeron sur Mars, c’est pas mal aussi. Et puis je suis sûr que la gnôle est pas mauvaise, tenta de plaisanter Tochi, histoire de détendre l’atmosphère.

— Laisse tomber ! Personne ne voudra d’un alcoolique de Mercurien là-bas, grogne Die qui, pour le coup, n’était plus du tout d’humeur à faire le zouave.

— La ramène pas, le Marsien !

— Die ! Tochi ! C’est pas bientôt fini vos conneries ? les rabroua Kaoru. Ils peuvent pas nous renvoyer, j’vous dis : ils n’ont que nous !

— Bons à rien, marmonna Shin dans son coin.

  


*

  


À leur arrivée, ce fut la secrétaire du général qui les reçut – une femme aux lèvres pincées et au regard glacial, peu connue pour ses qualités humaines.

Installée derrière un bureau parfaitement ordonné, elle se tenait le dos droit et les mains jointes devant elle. Des lunettes lui pendaient autour du cou, accrochées à une chaîne en or assurément pur.

— Ouiiii ? dit-elle d’une voix sèche qui vous écorchait en profondeur les tympans.

Pas même l’esquisse d’un sourire. C’est qu’elle commençait à les connaître, à la longue, et sa sympathie à leur égard ne faisait que reculer un peu plus à chaque passage dans son bureau.

Bien que la chose soit inutile, Kaoru déclina leur identité ainsi que les raisons de leur présence ici. Au passage, il adressa un regard désespéré à ses compagnons – le premier qu’il s’accordait – et sa détresse ne fut pas pour leur remonter le moral.

— On ne vous attendait plus ! réplique-t-elle, avec un claquement de langue sévère, avant de leur désigner d’un signe de la tête une porte située sur sa gauche. Vous connaissez le chemin.

Les quatre pilotes s’entreregardèrent, avant de pousser un soupir de résignation et de se diriger dans la direction indiquée.

Confortablement installé derrière son bureau dans un fauteuil en cuir, le grand patron tourna la tête vers eux à leur entrée. Il s’agissait d’un homme massif, à la barbe et aux cheveux grisonnants. Un petit blondinet se trouvait déjà dans la pièce. Assis sur une chaise, il ne releva même pas les yeux en direction des nouveaux venus, se contentant de fixer ses pieds avec un air à la fois renfrogné et absent. Pas un salut, pas une réaction, rien.

— Haaa ! s’exclama leur supérieur. Vous voilà enfin, graine d’incapables ! Allez, ne restez pas debout comme une bande d’ahuris : Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous !

— Général, pour ce qui est de notre mission, permettez-moi de vous dire…, commença Kaoru en prenant place aux côtés du blond.

— Peu importe la mission, le coupa son interlocuteur. Vous l’avez foiré ? Pour pas changer, quoi ! En tout cas, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça.

— Ah non ? 

— Ca… ça veut dire qu’on n’est pas bons ? questionna Die, soudain fébrile.

— Bon ?

— Ben… que vous allez pas nous virer ? développa Tochi.

Leur interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel.

— Mais quelle idée ! Bien sûr que non, crétins ! Du moins, pas pour le moment…

— S’pas vrai ?! Yahoooou ! On n’est pas bons ! On n’est pas bons ! La, la, la, laaaa…

— Die ! Si tu ne te la fermes pas très vite, je te renvoie sur ta maudite planète et t’y trouve un poste de mineur où tu croupiras jusqu’à la fin de tes jours, le menaça son supérieur en se massant les tempes.

Shin se permit un petit sourire, qu’il dissimula derrière sa main. Et dire qu’il se voyait déjà à la rue.

— Mais alors, reprit Kaoru. Pourquoi cette convocation ?

— Comment ? fit son supérieur en semblant redescendre sur terre… ou plutôt, sur la lune. Ah oui, c’est vrai ! (Puis, avec un geste de la main.) Les enfants, je vous présente Kyo, votre nouveau collègue.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le petit blond, qui n’avait toujours pas fait un geste. L’homme vit la surprise s’imprimer sur leurs traits, rapidement éclipsée par le trouble. Et comme il l’avait craint, l’annonce ne se passa pas sans incident.

Installé juste à côté de Kaoru, Tochi laissa échapper un petit son de bouche désagréable. Suite à quoi, il commença à scruter le désigné des pieds à la tête, se penchant en avant pour mieux l’apercevoir. Un froncement de sourcils vint lui plisser le front.

D’accord, ils étaient en sous-effectifs, mais est-ce que c’était vraiment une raison pour aller piocher des volontaires n’importe où ? Enfin quoi, on se foutait de leur gueule ! Ce blondinet, là ? Cette espèce de nain qui lui arrivait à peine sous l’aisselle ? Et puis qu’est-ce que c’était que cette dégaine ? Où il se croyait, avec ses piercings ? Et ses lèvres noires ? Il s’était même foutu du fard au niveau des joues et des yeux, à croire qu’il se préparait déjà pour Halloween !

— Hoooo, lâcha-t-il une fois son inspection terminée. Chouette déguisement.

Pour la première fois, le dénommé Kyo eut un semblant de réaction. Ses arcades, aux sourcils inexistants, se froncèrent et il lâcha dans un grognement :

— Y a quelque chose qui te dérange ?

— Ouais ! Le make up de carnaval sur ta tronche.

— Des marques de naissance…

— Vraiment ? Et t’es né avec toutes ces babioles dans les lèvres, aussi, pendant que t’y es ? Tu te foutrais pas un peu de la gueule du monde, des fois ?

Kyo releva finalement les yeux vers son interlocuteur et tous purent constater que, si l’un était bleu, l’autre se résumait à une minuscule pupille noire dans un œil blanc.

— Hé, l’abruti ! lança-t-il, d’une voix agressive. C’est mon poing dans ta gueule que tu cherches ?

— De quoi ?!

Comme s’ils étaient deux parties d’un même homme, ils se relevèrent d’un bond, déjà prêts à se jeter à la gorge de l’autre. Kaoru, qui ne voulait pas voir la situation dégénérer en bain de sang, fit barrage entre eux. Derrière son bureau, le général s’était redressé de moitié.

— Hé, on se calme tous les deux ! Vous me reposez vos culs sur vos chaises et vous la fermez ! (Puis, se tournant vers Tochi qui leur offrait sa plus belle grimace des mauvais jours, il ajouta :) Kyo a dit la vérité : tout est de naissance. Aussi commence pas à chercher la merde !

— Ce type de comportement n’est pas nouveau chez lui, fit remarque Shin. J’ai eu droit à peu près au même accueil à mon arrivée. À croire qu’il n’évolue pas.

— La ramène pas gringalet !

Le général abattit violemment son poing sur son bureau, faisant bondir tout ce qui s’y trouvait.

Pour un peu, il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir saisi l’opportunité qui se présentait à lui pour les virer une bonne fois pour toutes. Bon sang ! Dire que c’était à cause de cette bande d’incapables qu’il était aujourd’hui sujet aux problèmes cardiaques.

— Kyo travaillera avec vous, point final. Aussi, je compte sur chacun d’entre vous pour lui permettre de s’intégrer facilement. C’est clair, Tochi ?

L’interpellé émit un reniflement méprisant.

— C’est ça ! Et faudra aussi lui faire une bise sur le front pour qu’il s’endorme ?

— Tochi, ta gueule à la fin ! s’emporta Kaoru, lassé des enfantillages de son ami. (Puis, se tournant vers leur supérieur :) Vous pouvez me faire confiance, mon général : je me chargerai personnellement de lui.

— Mouais… j’espère que ça ne donnera pas les mêmes résultats que pour ton travail, ronchonna son interlocuteur, en vérité peu confiant. Très bien, messieurs, vous pouvez retourner à vos activités.

En réponse, les quatre chasseurs eurent un salut quasi synchronisé. Puis Kaoru se leva et fit signe à Kyo de le suivre, ce que ce dernier n’accepta de faire qu’avec une certaine réticence. Tochi, qui avait déjà quitté le bureau, faisait de son mieux pour l’ignorer.

Comme Shin se redressait à son tour, son supérieur le reteint :

— Shin, j’aimerais te parler une minute… seul à seul.

Le jeune homme eut un haussement de sourcils étonné, avant de faire signe aux autres qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin de l’attendre. Une fois dans le couloir, Die tourna des yeux ronds vers Kaoru.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il lui veut, à Shin ? Y va pas le virer, tout de même ?

Kaoru lui envoya une claque derrière la tête.

— T’es con ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu voudrais qu’il le vire et pas nous ?

— Beeeen… (Il baissa la voix, afin de n’être entendu que de son ami.) Peut-être pour dégager la place pour… enfin… tu sais qui…

Comme Die lui faisait un signe du menton, Kaoru jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Kyo était adossé contre le mur. Les mains dans les poches, il semblait de nouveau absent. Il revint à Die.

— Tu deviens d’un parano, toi, sérieux ! (Puis, se tournant vers Kyo, il lança :) Hep, le nain jaune, ça te dit d’aller boire un verre ?

— J’vous préviens direct, attaqua Tochi, l’air de nouveau hostile. J’y vais pas s’il vient !

— Bah reste-là, alors…, marmonne le blond, sans pour autant cesser de fixer ses chaussures.

— On t’a demandé de la ramener, morveux ?

— C’est bon, arrêtez tous les deux ! s’interposa Kaoru. On y va tous ensemble ou que dalle ! Mais grouillez-vous de vous décider avant que Shin ne ressorte de là et ne vienne encore nous les briser sur les méfaits de l’alcool et toutes ces conneries !

Tochi eut un grognement et enfonça les mains dans ses poches.

— Ça va, Kao, ça va… t’énerve pas, on va y aller. (Ses paupières s’étrécirent, tandis que son ton se faisait menaçant.) Mais je te préviens que si ton nain de jardin se tient pas à carreaux, je lui fais sa fête.

Kyo redressa la nuque et s’écarta du mur, l’air soudain aussi peu aimable que Tochi. Sentant que la situation menaçait de dégénérer, Kaoru s’empressa d’aller lui passer un bras autour des épaules et dit :

— Allez, on fonce !

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

— Vous me faites chier ! Je vous laisse seuls cinq minutes et je vous retrouve au bar à picoler comme des trous !

— Oooh, sur un autre ton Shin, quoi… on est pl… plus des gosses, merde.

Ivres morts, les quatre pilotes étaient avachis sur des banquettes usées, à la propreté plus que relative. L’amoncellement de verres, de chopes et de bouteilles vides qui jonchaient la table formaient presque un rempart entre eux. S’ils n’avaient pas déjà dépensé leur dernière paye dans cette petite beuverie, les prochaines consommations en signeraient la fin.

— Pis d’abord, c'… c’est pas cinq minutes que tu nous as laissés, mais z'… z'une heure ! le corrigea Die en se resservant généreusement.

— Oh, merde les gars ! Y a… y a tout qui bouge autour d’m… d’moi ! gémit Tochi, de loin le plus aviné de tous, car n’ayant rien trouvé de plus intelligent à faire que de noyer son animosité envers Kyo dans la boisson.

Shin croisa les bras et jeta un regard dégoûté à Kaoru. Et dire que celui-là était sensé être leur supérieur. Ah ça, sûr qu’il forçait le respect, le sergent Niikura ! Trop ivre pour boire correctement, la moitié de son verre ne manquait jamais de se déverser sur ses vêtements.

Agacé, son regard coula en direction de Tochi qui chantait à présent à tue-tête et rigolait bêtement chaque fois qu’il bafouillait sur un mot ; puis sur Die qui, finalement trop saoul pour se resservir sans en renverser autant sur la table que dans son verre, s’était rendu compte qu’il était plus simple de boire directement au goulot. Un joli tableau d’ivrognes qui se terminait par la toute jeune recrue de la bande, un blondinet qui, la tête sur les genoux de Kaoru, dormait déjà d’un sommeil de plomb. Ni le vacarme ambiant, pas plus que l’alcool qui l’arrosait en permanence ne semblaient capables de l’en tirer.

— Vous êtes pitoyables ! hurla Shin. Continuez à vous enfoncer dans votre connerie, moi, je rentre chez moi ! Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour revenir vous chercher en voiture !

Cela mis au clair, et quoique certain que ses compagnons n’avaient pas saisi la moitié de sa tirade, il quitta l’établissement en claquant la porte derrière lui. Faisant, au passage, sursauter les ivrognes les plus proches.

— Bon… huuup ! Bon débarras, bégaya Die en levant le doigt d’un air hagard. Patron… hé ! Patron ! La… la même chose !

 

*

 

Quand il passa la porte de son appartement, la colère de Shin était toujours aussi vive.

Le front plissé par un froncement de sourcils, il balança sa veste sur le canapé, alluma la télévision et alla se chercher une canette de soda dans la cuisine.

Cette bande d’abrutis ! À croire que leur existence se résumait à noyer leur incompétence dans l’alcool. Chaque fois qu’ils foiraient une mission, ils se mettaient la tête à l’envers, se levaient le lendemain avec une gueule de bois carabinée, à peine aptes à conduire leur vaisseau, ce qui débouchait inévitablement sur une autre foirade. Une boucle sans fin dont ils ne semblaient pas décidés à se sortir, pire, dans laquelle ils se complaisaient.

Et comme si leur débauche ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu’ils embarquent le nouveau avec eux. D’ailleurs, ce dernier ne semblait pas valoir mieux que les autres singes qui lui servaient de compagnons. Et dire qu’il avait espéré tomber sur quelqu’un d’un peu censé, pour changer… autant dire qu’il se sentait presque trahi par cette découverte.

Rageusement, il referma la porte du frigidaire et emporta sa canette au salon. Là, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et tenta de se changer les idées avec le film qui passait à l’écran – en fait un nanar d’action un peu trop testostéroné qui ne parvint qu’à accroître son exaspération.

Il ouvrit finalement sa canette et la porta à ses lèvres. Un petit gémissement lui échappa et il secoua la tête : le soda était si frais que les bulles lui piquaient méchamment la bouche et lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux.

L’espace d’une minute, il le sirota tranquillement, avant de le poser sur la table basse et de se saisir de la télécommande qui s’y trouvait. Il éteignit le poste de télévision qui, de toute façon ne réussissait qu’à lui briser les oreilles et se laissa aller sur le côté, pour s’étendre sur les coussins.

Les mains croisées derrière la nuque, il se remémora sa discussion avec le général. Une histoire pas bien jolie, à propos des origines de leur nouveau collègue. Il ne parvenait même pas à imaginer la réaction des trois autres, s’ils devaient eux aussi être mis dans le secret…

D’ailleurs, il avait été surpris qu’on le choisisse lui comme confident, plutôt que Kaoru. Celui-ci, après tout, avait un minimum de galons. Alors oui, cette position, il la devait plus à son ancienneté qu’à ses réelles compétences sur le terrain, mais Shin ne le méprisait pas complètement. Même, il devait reconnaître que si leur groupe n’avait pas encore éclaté, c’était en partie grâce à sa présence. Non seulement il savait se faire obéir de Die, mais surtout de Tochi, mais en plus il ne fuyait jamais ses responsabilités quand il était question de rendre des comptes à leurs supérieurs. Oui, en un sens… ou plutôt, dans certaines circonstances, on pouvait compter sur lui.

Toutefois, il était évident que, malgré ses qualités, on le jugeait moins fiable que lui en ce qui concernait ce genre d’affaires. Et il n’avait aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi. Car si Kaoru n’hésitait jamais à se mettre en première ligne pour plaider leur cause, mais aussi pour encaisser les critiques et autres remontrances, il buvait trop. Beaucoup trop. Et une fois ivre mort, il serait bien foutu de balancer à qui voulait l’entendre n’importe quelle information jugée confidentielle qu’on aurait eu la bêtise de lui confier.

Alors oui, le calcul de leur supérieur n’avait rien de surprenant, cependant… Shin ne se jugeait pas tout à fait digne de la confiance que l’on plaçait en lui. Oh, il ne doutait pas de sa capacité à garder un secret, mais… un truc aussi énorme ?! Vraiment, il craignait d’être un jour ou l’autre tenté d’en parler avec ses collègues.

Un soupir lui échappa. Ne voulant plus penser à toute cette histoire, il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur leur mission de demain. Était-il possible que la présence d’un nouveau membre redresserait le niveau de leur unité ? C’était peu probable, mais le général lui avait semblé confiant.

«  _Le pauvre vieux… il va être sacrément déçu ! »_

Il se redressait avec l’idée d’aller se coucher quand le téléphone sonna…

*

 

Avec difficultés, Tochi se dirigeait vers l’unique cabine téléphonique de leur lieu de beuverie. Tenant à peine sur ses jambes, il devait se soutenir au mur du couloir qu’il longeait, sous peine de tomber.

Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi la chose lui tenait tant à cœur… Depuis le départ de Shin, ça le travaillait. Il se sentait mal et était persuadé qu’il ne retrouverait pas sa tranquillité d’esprit tant qu’il n’aurait pas appelé le jeune homme pour s’excuser de l’avoir insulté. Parce que c’était forcément à cause de ça, pas vrai ? Oui, c’était forcément à cause de sa grande gueule qu’il avait mis les voiles aussi brusquement !

Ils formaient une équipe, merde ! Aussi, pourquoi se comportait-il sans arrêt comme le dernier des crétins ?

Dans un geste qui manqua de le faire trébucher en avant, il se saisit du combiné de la petite cabine murale. Puis il tapota sur l’écran censé lui permettre de voir son interlocuteur. Brisé, celui-ci ne devait plus servir à grand-chose.

Avec un grognement, il introduisit quelques pièces dans l’appareil et composa le numéro de son ami.

La sonnerie se fit entendre une fois, deux fois, puis la voix qu’il attendait s’éleva l’autre bout du fil :

— Allô ?

Le petit écran s’était allumé, mais comme convenu, l’image était incomplète, sautait salement aux endroits où elle affichait encore quoique ce soit. Sans doute que la caméra destinée à envoyer son portrait à son ami devait être elle aussi endommagée, sans quoi ce ne serait certainement pas sur ce ton là qu’il aurait accueilli son appel.

— Shin… heu… Shiiiin, c’est toi ? Heu… c’est To… Tochi !

— Tochi ? répéta son interlocuteur, avant que sa voix ne se fasse agressive. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

— Oh, mec… calmos ! J’vou…j’voulais juste te dire que… heu… que j’étais désolé.

— De quoi ?

— Hein ?

— Je te demande de quoi tu es désolé ?

Tochi se gratta le crâne, l’air soudain perdu. Merde, qu’est-ce que c’était déjà ?

— Ben, heu… tu sais bien, quoi ! (Et comme seul le silence lui répondit, il se mit à paniquer :) Tu… tu sais, pas vrai ?

Un soupir impatient se fit entendre à son oreille.

— Tochi…

Ce fut comme si le monde se mettait soudain à tourner à vive allure. Sur le point de s’écrouler, il s’agrippa aux parois de la cabine et ferma les yeux. Le front ruisselant de sueur, bouillant de fièvre.

Et alors que sa peau rencontrait le métal froid du téléphone, quelque part dans son cerveau, quelque chose fit « Tilt ! ».

— C’est ça ! Oui, c’est ça ! C’est parce que je t’ai traité de gringu… graguin… gr… enfin, grin-truc ! J… j’ai été con !

Shin marqua un silence. La surprise était perceptible dans sa voix quand il répondit :

— J’y crois pas ! Tu t’inquiétais vraiment pour ça ? Même moi, j’y pensais plus.

— Ah… ah bon ? Bah merde ! C’est pas à cause de ça que… que tu t’es tiré ?

Le rire de Shin s’éleva.

— Pou… pourquoi tu t’fends la gueule ?

— Sérieusement, Tochi ! (Incapable de contenir son hilarité, Shin partit dans un nouvel éclat, qui se termina sur une série de gloussements étranglés.) Tu es vraiment stupide, parfois. Si je suis parti, c’est uniquement parce que je vous ai encore retrouvé ivres morts au bar. Tu sais à quel point j’ai horreur de ça !

— Ah, ok… ok… alors, c’était pour ça, hein ?

— Tochi ! Hééé ! Tooochiiii ! Viens m’aider, mec, j’arri… j’arrive plus à marcher droit !

Se retournant, l’interpellé avisa Kaoru qui, la tignasse en vrac et les yeux vitreux, progressait dans sa direction – une épaule écrasée contre le mur en soutien.

— J’arrive ! Heu… Shin, j’te dis à demain. Faut… faut que j’aille aider Kao, là, avant qu’y se viande.

— Et vous comptez rentrer comment ? Bourrés comme vous êtes, aucun de vous n’est en état de conduire, lui fit remarquer son ami.

— Heu… ben… (À nouveau, Tochi se gratta le crâne.) Heu… (Et ne trouvant aucun solution à ce problème qui lui semblait insoluble, il poursuivit sur le ton le plus larmoyant de son répertoire :) Shiiiiiiiin ?

— Pas question !

— Mais, heu…

— J’ai dit pas question, Tochi ! Je suis chez moi, sur le point de me mettre au lit, et je ne compte certainement pas perdre une partie de ma nuit à vous reconduire à droite et à gauche !

— Mais… mais… co… comment qu’on va faire, nous ?

— Woooh, Tochi ! Viens m’aider, j’te dis ! J’vais me croûter !

Tochi adressa un regard désespéré à Kaoru qui, s’il continuait à vouloir le rejoindre, n’allait pas tarder à se rétamer de tout son long.

Derrière lui, Die venait de faire son apparition. D’une main, il soutenait un Kyo comateux, tandis que l’autre tenait fermement une bouteille d’alcool qu’il menait un peu trop fréquemment à ses lèvres. Et comme chaque fois qu’il retrouvait suffisamment de lucidité pour assister au spectacle pitoyable de leur débauche, Tochi se dit qu’il fallait vraiment qu’ils arrêtent de boire.

— Tochi ! Hé, Tochi ? Tu m’écoutes ?! hurla la voix de Shin à son oreille.

— Hein ? Heu… ouais… ouais ! Tu disais ?

— Je disais que je peux vous appeler un taxi, si vous avez encore de quoi le régler.

— Un tax… heu… quoi ?

— Mais merde, remets un peu ton cerveau à l’endroit ! Un taxi, Tochi. Taaaaxiiiii !

— Ah, ouais, un taxi ! Heu… ben, ouais, ce serait cool ça !

— Ok, bon, je m’en charge tout de suite. À demain.

— Ouais, à demain mec et… heu… merci !

*

 

Shin reposa le combiné sur son support et jeta un œil à sa montre. Presque onze heures et demie.

Bon, la course risquait de leur coûter bonbon, mais ça n’était pas son problème. Même, avec un peu de chance, la note serait suffisamment salée pour les contraindre à ne plus se mettre dans un état pareil… du moins, l’espérait-il, pas avant un bon mois.

Décrochant de nouveau son téléphone, il espéra que ces idiots seraient au moins en état, le lendemain, de remplir la mission qui les attendait…

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kyo ouvrit les yeux.

Il ignorait comment il avait regagné son appartement après la cuite carabinée qu’il avait prise, mais le mystère lui importait en vérité assez peu. Il se trouvait dans son lit, la tête enfoncée dans ses oreilles et le corps emmitouflé dans ses draps. Autant dire que rien d’autre, en cet instant, n’avait d’importance !

Il s’étira et croisa les mains derrière la nuque. Dormir dans un vrai lit, avec tout le confort nécessaire. Voilà bien un luxe qu’il n’avait que trop peu connu au cours de son existence.

Tournant la tête sur le côté, il avisa le radio-réveil posé sur sa table de chevet et poussa un grognement : déjà dix-heures trente. Sa première mission débuterait dans une demi-heure. Une corvée dont il se serait non seulement bien passé, mais surtout qu’on lui imposait.

Pourquoi devait-il constamment se plier aux exigences d’autrui ? Quand le laisserait-on enfin décider seul de son avenir ? Il en avait sa claque, plus que sa claque, de cette existence de servitude. Seulement, comment faire autrement que d’obéir ?

Dans sa situation, un refus équivaudrait à un retour à la case départ. Que ferait-on de lui, ensuite ? Le mettrait-on à la rue, sans plus se soucier de son sort ? Livré à lui-même, il ne voyait pas comment il survivrait. Il ne pensait pas trouver facilement quelqu’un désireux de l’embaucher, d’autant moins qu’il n’avait aucune réelle expérience susceptible de lui attirer les bonnes grâces d’un employeur. Ses papiers étaient tout juste en règles et il n’avait aucun ami, aucune famille, pour lui tendre une main secourable. Et ça, c’était presque la solution la plus enviable, car on pourrait également décider le renvoyer croupir dans une base militaire où il attendrait, captif, qu’on daigne décider de son sort. Non, ce métier de chasseur lui déplaisait, mais enfin, c’était peut-être là sa seule chance d’accéder un jour à la liberté.

À contre cœur, il se redressa finalement, s’étira, avant de se courber en deux. Une main plaquée contre la bouche, il laissa échapper un petit hoquet.

Et merde ! Voilà les nausées qui rappliquaient ! Et avec elles, le plus beau mal de crâne qu’il ait jamais connu.

Aucun doute là-dessus, il allait en baver pour le reste de la journée !

*

 

Dans un appartement situé à quelques kilomètres de là, Tochi terminait son petit déjeuner. Lavé, habillé, il était sur le départ.

Tout en sirotant la fin de son café, il songeait au cas « Kyo ». Plutôt que de s’atténuer après leur beuverie commune, l’animosité qu’il éprouvait à l’égard du blond n’avait fait que croître. À un point tel qu’il en était à présent à chercher un moyen aussi sûr que rapide de se débarrasser de ce boulet.

Si seulement il pouvait se contenter de faire exploser son vaisseau, puis de plaider l’accident !

«  _J’ai pas fait gaffe !_ », dirait-il. «  _J’étais tellement concentré que je l’ai pris pour un ennemi ! Faut me comprendre, quoi, il était si petit…_ »

Tentant, mais bien trop risqué. On le soupçonnerait et, à moins d’un miracle, il aurait tôt fait de se retrouver derrière des barreaux… du reste, et quand bien même l’autre lui sortait-il par les yeux, il n’était pas un assassin. Alors oui, le fantasme était séduisant, mais descendre un type, comme ça, de sang froid… nan, fallait pas déconner ! Néanmoins, s’il réussissait à lui foutre une trouille bleue… de sorte que l’autre démissionne de lui-même. Ouais, ça, ça pouvait se faire !

À présent dans le vestibule, il enfila ses chaussures : des rangers flambant neuves qui lui avaient coûté une petite fortune. Puis il vérifia que les clefs de son vaisseau se trouvaient bien dans les poches de son bombardier, avant de quitter son appartement.

Le couloir extérieur était protégé sur toute sa longueur par une rambarde en métal qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. D’ici, il avait une vue imprenable sur le bâtiment voisin, ainsi que sur leur parking commun. Il s’alluma une cigarette et décida d’aller frapper à la porte de Shin, celui-ci habitant juste en face.

Il descendit d’un bon pas l’escalier en béton, traversa le parking, pour s’arrêter face à la porte de son ami – qui logeait au rez-de-chaussée. Il y frappa en l’appelant.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent sans qu’il n’obtienne de réponse, puis Shin apparut dans l’encadrement de la porte. Un sourire lui étirait les lèvres.

— C’est rare, ça, que tu viennes me chercher. Et moi qui pensais que tu m’en voudrais pour hier.

— Pour le taxi ? Naaaan, y avait pas de mal. Et puis Kaoru a payé pour nous… même s’il devait être trop bourré pour s’en souvenir aujourd’hui.

— Mh… et moi qui aurais juré que tu étais le plus rond de tous.

— Ouais… enfin, au début ! Mais j’ai été gerber un bon coup, puis j’ai arrêté de picoler. (Il leva les mains au ciel, l’air déçu de lui-même.) C’est Die le grand vainqueur !

Sans rien ajouter, Shin ferma à clef derrière lui. Un sac sur l’épaule, il suivit Tochi sur le parking.

— Me dis pas que t’as encore s’te poubelle ! remarqua Tochi, tandis que Shin ouvrait la portière conducteur de sa voiture pour jeter son sac sur le siège arrière. Elle sait voler au moins, maintenant ?

Avec un sourire en coin, son interlocuteur prit place derrière le volant.

— Moque-toi ! répliqua-t-il, tandis que Tochi s’installait sur le siège passager. N’empêche que tu n’as toujours pas de véhicule !

— Oh, tu sais… les transports en commun sont ma grande passion.

Shin émit un petit bruit de gorge moqueur. C’était surtout parce que son ami dépensait tout son argent en alcool et en vêtements hors de prix – comme ces rangers qu’il pouvait voir à ses pieds pour la première fois – qu’il était encore le seul à ne pas posséder de moyens de locomotion. À une période, il avait acheté un vieux vélo, arguant qu’un peu de sport ne lui ferait pas de mal… ça avait duré deux semaines, puis Tochi était retourné aux tickets de bus.

— Attache ta ceinture, commanda-t-il, avant de faire tourner la clef dans le contact et de manœuvrer une marche arrière.

 

*

Die venait de se garer près de l’immeuble où vivait Kyo.

Il souffrait d’une gueule de bois record, sans doute l’une des pires qu’il ait connu de sa vie. La simple lueur du soleil suffisait à décupler son mal de crâne et il avait l’impression que l’intégralité de ses entrailles allait se déverser par sa bouche au moindre mouvement.

Le teint blafard, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, il voulut descendre de son véhicule, mais se prit les pieds dans les pédales. Dans une bordée de juron, il tomba la tête la première dans les graviers.

Le visage en feu, il se redressa en faisant mine que tout allait pour le mieux – priant toutefois pour que personne n’ait assisté à la scène – et remit en place ses lunettes.

Puis il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et marcha droit en direction de l’immeuble. Au deuxième, il frappa au numéro 25 et attendit.

Un grand « Boooom » lui parvint, suivi d’une pluie de jurons qui auraient fait rougir Tochi lui-même. S’en suivit le son d’une clef que l’on cogne contre la serrure en pestant pour la faire entrer et, enfin, le visage de Kyo apparut dans l’ouverture de la porte.

Une serviette nouée au niveau des hanches, il était clair qu’il venait de sortir de sous sa douche – comme en témoignait le chemin de gouttelettes d’eau qui s’étirait derrière lui.

— Heu, salut ! commença Die, par sûr d’apprécier le regard que lui lançait l’autre. Comme t’es nouveau, je me disais que ce serait peut-être dur pour toi de trouver la base, alors… bhaaa… j’suis venu te chercher.

Là-dessus il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, que son teint cadavérique et la sueur qui lui dégoulinait le long du visage gâchaient un peu.

Tout d’abord, Kyo le fixa comme s’il cherchait à lire en lui. La confiance entre eux était encore loin d’être gagnée et le blond ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire sentir.

Toutefois, il finit par se décaler sur le côté pour le laisser entrer.

— Entre, fit-il. J’arrive dans une minute.

Puis il retourna s’enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Nerveux, Die s’avança dans l’appartement et jeta un regard autour de lui, dans cette pièce qui semblait tenir lieu de salon. Aucune trace de cartons propres à tout déménagement, ce qui laissait supposer que le blond avait déjà terminé son installation ou qu’il vivait ici depuis plus longtemps qu’il ne l’avait imaginé.

Néanmoins, le vide qui régnait ici le laissait songeur. Pas de poste de télévision, aucun objet personnel, en dehors d’une veste abandonnée sur le dossier d’un vieux canapé dont la mousse était apparente à certains endroits. Pas de tapis non plus et, pour table basse, un simple carton retourné. Rien de plus…

Rectification ! Ou l’autre n’avait pas encore reçu ses meubles, ou il venait de trouver encore plus fauché que Tochi.

Dans la pièce d’à côté, Kyo produisait un vacarme monstre. Le bruit lui vrillait le crâne et ce fut avec un soupir qu’il se laissa tomber dans le canapé. La tête contre le dossier, il sentit aussitôt ses paupières s’alourdirent et ses membres s’engourdir. Il allait succomber au sommeil quand le blond refit son apparition.

— Quand tu veux, lui lança-t-il en récupérant sèchement sa veste.

Die sursauta et jeta un regard d’abord perdu à la pièce. Puis, se rappelant les raisons de sa présence ici, il grogna, se redressa, puis suivit Kyo à l’extérieur.

— Heeeu… prêt pour ta première sortie ? questionna-t-il une fois qu’ils eurent gagné la voiture.

Pour toute réponse, l’autre poussa un grognement et claqua la portière. Die en déduisit que ça voulait dire « Bien sûr ! », ou quelque chose d’approchant. La clef déjà dans le contact, il la tournait quand ses yeux se baissèrent sur sa montre.

Un hoquet de panique lui échappa.

— Putain de merde ! On est à la bourre !

Et sans préciser à son passager qu’il ferait mieux de s’attacher, il enfonça l’accélérateur, fit bondir son véhicule en avant dans un crissement de pneus indigné.

 

*

Les bras croisés, le regard sévère, Kaoru suivait l’arrivée des retardataires.

Sur la piste d’envol, les cinq vaisseaux n’attendaient plus que leurs pilotes. Seul Tochi était installé aux commandes du sien et mâchait du chewing-gum en pianotant sur son ordinateur de bord.

— Ah vous voilà enfin, feignasses ! tonna Kaoru, faisant sursauter Die qui, la mine affolée, accéléra encore l’allure. Où vous vous croyez pour arriver à cette heure, hein ?

Kyo venait derrière Die, mais contrairement à ce dernier, ne semblait ni inquiet, ni pressé. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa combinaison de vol, il marchait d’un pas traînant.

Agacé par son attitude, Kaoru fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

— Dis donc, blondinet ! Pour une nouvelle recrue, je te trouve un peu trop à l’aise, alors active !

— Va chier, lui répondit l’autre avec un mouvement de la main.

L’expression de Kaoru se fit dangereuse. Non mais pour qui est-ce qu’il se prenait, celui-là ? Il n’avait pas débarqué dans leur équipe depuis vingt-quatre heures qu’il se permettait déjà de l’envoyer se faire voir ?

Les mâchoires crispées, il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Petit con ! Sale petit con ! Il avait de la chance qu’ils soient sur le départ, sans quoi il se serait fait un plaisir de lui en coller une.

À la place, il lui adressa un regard sombre et lança :

— On en recausera plus tard !

Avant de se détourner pour rejoindre son véhicule remis à neuf.

La tête basse et une boule au ventre, Die l’imita. Faisant des bulles avec son chewing-gum, Tochi, lui, avait suivi l’échange avec un air faussement indifférent.

Au pas de course, Shin alla finalement rejoindre Kyo et lui dit :

— Allez, dépêche-toi.

Puis, avec un sourire un peu crispé, il attrapa l’autre par le bras, histoire de le forcer à accélérer l’allure.

Après que Kyo se soit décidé à grimper dans le cockpit de son vaisseau, Shin monta à sa suite, restant toutefois à l’extérieur, sur l’échelle qui y menait – la cabine de pilotage étant bien trop petite pour accueillir un second passager. Là, il se mit en devoir de lui expliquer les spécificités de son appareil.

— Je connais déjà tout ça, le coupa Kyo, dont la voix était proche du grognement. (Puis son regard s’attardant sur le tableau de bord :) Par contre, je ne me souviens pas de ces deux boutons.

Shin suivit son regard et un soupir agacé lui échappa. À croire que ces écoles de pilotage ne savaient plus faire correctement leur travail.

— Eh bien, le premier, à gauche, te permet de t’éjecter de ton véhicule en cas de problèmes…

— Et le deuxième, le coupa de nouveau le blond. Autodestruction, je parie ?

— Exact… il vaudrait d’ailleurs mieux le mettre hors d’usage. C’est toujours plus prudent !

Kyo sentit ses lèvres le picoter et il eut du mal à retenir un « Dommage, j’aurais bien testé à l’occasion. ». Seulement, il n’était pas certain que son humour serait bien accueilli et il voulait éviter de passer pour un malade aux yeux de son collègue.

Rien à foutre de Kaoru et de Tochi, que ces deux-là le méprisent ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais Die et Shin se révélaient plutôt sympas, alors…

Laissant le jeune homme désactiver le système d’autodestruction, il eut un sourire de remerciement forcé.

— C’est cool, dit-il. (Puis, jetant un coup d’œil à la paroi située derrière son siège :) T’aurais pas, genre, un marqueur ?

Quoique surpris par la question, Shin répondit :

— Si… un blanc, ça t’irait ?

— Ce serait parfait !

— Bon… je vais te chercher ça.

Curieux de savoir ce qu’il comptait en faire, Shin sauta à terre et courut et direction de son vaisseau. Sous le regard de plus en plus impatient de Kaoru, il grimpa dans son cockpit, à la recherche du marqueur qu’il pensait avoir abandonné sous son siège. Le bras tordu, sa main finit par trouver l’objet désiré.

— Voilà ! fit-il à Kyo, une fois qu’il l’eut de nouveau rejoint.

L’air ravi, l’autre le remercia et se tourna en direction de la paroi où il traça trois gros « Kill ! Kill ! Kill ! ». Puis, apparemment satisfait du résultat, il rendit son marqueur à Shin qui le contemplait à présent d’un drôle d’air.

«  _Complètement cinglé !_ »

Au même instant, Kaoru tonna :

— Hé, Shin ! Tu vas te grouiller ou faut que je vienne t’aider ?!

S’il avait eu le même caractère que Kyo, l’interpellé l’aurait vertement envoyé se faire voir. À la place, il se contenta de pester tout bas et quitta le blond, pour aller se mettre aux commandes de son propre vaisseau.

Quelques contrôles sur son ordinateur de bord plus tard, il annonça :

— C’est bon pour moi, Kao'… Kyo ?

— Mouais, répondit l’interrogé, un air maussade sur les traits.

Tapotant sur son tableau de bord, il songea que, de toute façon, prêt ou non, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait vraiment le choix…


	5. Chapter 5

Ils arrivaient là où leur affrontement avait pris fin la veille. Dans ces dédales de couloirs trop souvent similaires, il n’était jamais facile de se repérer. Pourtant, l’ordinateur de bord de Kaoru était formel : c’était ici que son vaisseau avait été endommagé. Exactement là, à deux mètres devant lui.

Ils se trouvaient donc en plein cœur du territoire ennemi, en une zone encore logiquement sous leur contrôle, et pourtant… pourtant ! Ils n’en avaient encore croisé aucun sur leur route. Une anomalie aussi déroutante qu’inquiétante.

— On fonce ! ordonna Kaoru, que le manque d’action rendait impatient. Il faut qu’on trouve leur putain de base aujourd’hui !

— Rêve pas, Kao', le contra Die. Plus on s’approchera, plus il nous sera difficile d’avoir le dessus.

— Et plus leur arsenal sera puissant, ajouta Shin, dans un grommellement.

— Mais bordel ! Vous voulez qu’on en finisse avec cette vermine, ou quoi ? Parce que c’est clair qu’avec ce genre d’attitude, on n’ira pas bien loin ! Tochi ! Hé, Tochi ! Dis quelque chose, quoi…… TOCHI !

— Mh… quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui n’y a… ?

— C’est pas vrai ! Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Arrête de pioncer cinq minutes, tu veux ? Et toi, le nouveau, t’as rien à dire ?

— …

— Kyoooo ! Allô, ici Pluton !

— … faut tous les crever.

Kaoru poussa un hurlement victorieux qui finit de réveiller Tochi.

— Ouais ! C’est ça, mec, exactement le genre de phrase que je veux entendre !

— Mais de quoi vous causer ? questionna Tochi d’une voix pâteuse.

Agacé, Shin fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Kaoru ne fasse jamais preuve de bon sens dans les moments importants ? À croire qu’il se foutait comme d’une guigne de leurs directives de mission.

Ce n’était pourtant pas bien compliqué à comprendre : la sécurité avant tout ! L’endroit était un vrai labyrinthe, aussi immense que dangereux. S’ils se contentaient de foncer tête baissée, sans se soucier de rien, sinon de leur désir d’en terminer au plus vite avec cette besogne dont ils avaient la charge depuis trop d’années, alors les rats en profiteraient. Qu’ils n’en aient encore croisé aucun était la preuve qu’ils leur préparaient un sale coup. Et s’ils étaient assez stupides pour ne pas s’en alarmer et prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires, alors ceux-ci n’auraient aucun mal à les mettre en difficulté, à les encercler quelque part, afin de leur couper toute retraite.

Pourtant, le règlement était très clair en ce qui concernait la dératisation de ces conduits : ne jamais s’éloigner à plus de dix kilomètres d’une porte d’hyper espace. Une fois qu’un nouveau périmètre était conquis, il fallait le sécuriser jusqu’à l’arrivée d’une équipe qui se chargerait d’en construire une nouvelle et ainsi de suite.

Cette méthode, aussi longue soit-elle, leur permettait d’avoir toujours le moyen de fuir rapidement en cas de problèmes. Les rats ne pouvaient utiliser ces portails – car ceux-ci ne s’ouvraient que devant ceux dotés de puces d’activation sous-cutanées, dont les codes devaient être régulièrement mis à jour –, quant à les détruire… ils avaient essayé, les premières fois. Seulement, sitôt attaquées, les portes explosaient et faisaient s’écrouler les galeries, ce qui n’était pas dans l’avantage de l’ennemi.

Et renoncer maintenant à cette technique suffisamment éprouvée pour avoir fait ses preuves serait du suicide.

Dans son vaisseau, Tochi bâilla bruyamment et se frotta les yeux.

— Bordel, les mecs, me laissez pas dans l’ignorance !

Et comme personne ne semblait décidé à lui répondre, Kyo restant obstinément silencieux, tandis que Die s’était lancé dans une dispute avec Kaoru, Shin dû se sacrifier :

— C’est très simple, Tochi : Kaoru s’est mis en tête de trouver la base ennemie aujourd’hui et peu importe le reste. À croire qu’il n’a rien appris depuis qu’il fait ce métier !

— C’est vraiment n’importe…, allait répondre Tochi, quand une idée lui frappa l’esprit.

Une idée sacrément brillante, même. Du genre capable de le débarrasser de ce foutu blondinet.

— Hooo, excellente idée, Kao' ! Géniale, même ! Et puis comme ça, on aura l’occasion de voir ce que vaut l’autre abruti, non ? C’est vrai, quoi ! On nous l’a foutu dans les pattes, mais on sait même pas s’il est compétent ! Et puis, tiens, tu veux que j’te dise ? On devrait le laisser passer devant, qu’il nous montre un peu ce qu’il a dans le ventre.

— Heeiiin ? gémit Kaoru. Mais d’habitude c’est moi qui…

— Tu veux voir ce qu’il vaut, oui ou merde ?

— Ouais, mais…

— Dans ce cas, problème résolu ! le coupa de nouveau Tochi, refusant de laisser à Kaoru l’opportunité de raffermir son autorité.

Gêné pour Kyo, Shin s’exaspéra :

— Dites, vous pouvez pas arrêter de faire comme s’il n’était pas là ?

— Commence pas, toi ! répliqua Tochi.

Puis, avec un sourire en coin :

— Allez, décoloré : à toi l’honneur !

À travers la vitre de son cockpit, Kyo lui adressa un regard noir. Il s’exécuta toutefois sans un mot, Kaoru et Shin venant se placer au-dessus de lui, tandis que Die et Tochi faisaient de même en dessous.

Ce fut dans cette formation qu’ils commencèrent à explorer la zone. Un kilomètre, deux kilomètres, trois, puis dix, et toujours aucune trace des rongeurs. Ce qui ne sentait clairement pas bon. Avec tous les capteurs dont étaient truffés ces couloirs, les rats devaient avoir eu connaissance de leur arrivée depuis un moment.

Shin avait toutefois le sentiment d’être le seul à s’en inquiéter vraiment. Kyo ne disait rien, Tochi sifflotait, tandis que Karou avait recommencé à se disputer avec Die, celui-ci lui reprochant toujours son manque de discernement.

Mais si son ami aux cheveux rouges s’exaspérait de la mission suicide dans laquelle Kaoru les précipitait, Shin aurait mis sa main à couper que l’absence d’ennemi ne l’alarmait pas plus qu’outre mesure. Même, ça devait le rassurer, l’imbécile !

Il était pourtant évident qu’ils pataugeaient déjà dans les problèmes et que, quand ceux-ci leur éclateraient au nez, ça risquait de faire mal… très mal. Trop, peut-être. Mais comment faire entendre raison aux autres ? S’il s’aventurait à laisser entendre ses craintes, on se moquerait de lui. Kaoru le traiterait de paranoïaque – si ce n’était de qualificatifs encore plus désagréables – et les autres, assurément, se rangeraient de son côté. C’est qu’il commençait à les connaître, à force !

Nerveux, il tapota fébrilement sur son ordinateur de bord et brancha sa fréquence sur celle de Kyo, de telle façon que personne – et surtout pas les oreilles indiscrètes de Kaoru – ne puisse entendre leur conversation.

Il avait beau être bizarre, il lui semblait que le blond était en cet instant le seul qui daignerait l’écouter… tout du moins l’espérait-il.

Un grésillement se fit entendre et le bruit des doigts de Kyo, tapotant sur son tableau de bord, lui parvint.

— Hum… Kyo ? – _BIIIIP_ – Kyo, est-ce que tu me reçois ?

— Mhhh ? gonda le blondinet qui, une main portée à son crâne, souffrait d’une migraine carabinée. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Son ton n’était pas des plus engageants, mais trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

— Tu ne trouves pas qu’il y a quelque chose de bizarre ? C’est pas normal, ce silence. Je suis sûr qu’ils sont en train de nous préparer quelque chose !

Un nouveau grognement lui parvint.

— C’est pas normal, approuva Kyo. Mais j’vois pas bien pourquoi tu viens m’en parler à moi. J’suis pas Kaoru !

— Peut-être… mais si je lui en parle seul, il se contentera de se foutre de ma gueule…

— Et donc, tu viens m’en causer… même si au final, on sait bien qu’avec ou sans moi, ça changera que dalle à sa décision.

Le ton était cassant. Un peu trop au goût des deux interlocuteurs. Kyo n’avait pas voulu se montrer désagréable, mais ça lui avait échappé. Résultat, un silence s’imposa entre eux. Pesant. Shin fut sur le point de le rompre en coupant la communication, quand Kyo reprit :

— Il t’a mis au courant, pas vrai ?

— Pa… pardon ?

— Je te parle de ce que l’autre cardiaque t’a raconté dans son bureau. C’était à mon sujet, hein ?

— Heu… oui, mais comment… ?

— T’occupe ! le coupa son interlocuteur, dont le ton s’était cette fois fait agressif. Tout s’que je veux te dire, c’est que je ne veux ni de ta haine, ni de ta pitié. Contente-toi de me juger sur mes actes et pas sur mon passé, pigé ?

L’espace d’un instant, Shin resta interdit. Terriblement gêné, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, se demandant s’il avait eu à l’égard du blond un comportement que celui-ci aurait pu juger déplacé.

— Pi… pigé, finit-il par répondre, pressé d’en terminer avec cette conversation qui le mettait mal à l’aise.

« Oooh, putain de mal de crâne… ! », entendit-il Kyo grogner tout bas, avant de couper la connexion entre eux.

Au même instant, Tochi, qui avait recommencé à somnoler, fut tiré de sa torpeur par un hurlement d’excitation sauvage.

— Ils arrivent ! jubila Kaoru. Ils arrivent, putain, ils arrivent ! Allez les gars, cette fois…

La fin de sa phrase fut couverte par le hurlement puissant de Kyo. Tétanise, il vit le vaisseau de ce dernier foncer à pleine vitesse en direction du groupe ennemi qui volait vers eux. Il agissait avec inconscience, comme si rien ne pouvait l’atteindre. Face à une réaction aussi impulsive, Kaoru eut beaucoup de mal à se rappeler ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire, jugea la chose finalement inutile et emboîta le pas au blond, aussitôt imité par les autres.

Les voyant venir, la centaine de petits vaisseaux adverses se mirent en formation, les uns au-dessus des autres. De telle sorte qu’ils formaient à présent un mur infranchissable, menace qui ne fut toutefois pas suffisante pour faire ralentir le blond.

— Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fout cet abruti ?! hurla Kaoru, conscient qu’il allait droit au suicide.

— Laissez-le, ça nous débarrassera, fit Tochi avec un sourire en coin.

— Tochi, laisse ta putain de rancune de côté, tu veux ?! s’impatienta Shin.

— Bordel ! Bordel ! Bordel ! Kyo, fais pas le con, gueula Die, qui suivait celui-ci de près.

Une ombre le dépassa, celle du vaisseau de Tochi. Toujours en tête, ignorant les supplications de ses compagnons qui lui demandaient d’arrêter ses conneries, Kyo fit feu sur les rongeurs.

Ses tirs explosèrent une bonne dizaine de vaisseaux, qui furent toutefois aussitôt remplacés par des renforts situés à l’arrière.

Le blond n’était à présent plus qu’à une dizaine de mètres de l’ennemi et s’apprêtait à appuyer de nouveau sur la gâchette, quand la riposte adverse le frappa. Des salves de rayons laser l’atteignirent, déclenchant une alarme dans son cockpit. Le monde autour de lui se mit à trembler et il manqua de perdre le contrôle de son véhicule. Se le tenant pour dit, il s’apprêtait à faire machine arrière tant qu’il en avait encore la possibilité, quand il sentit un choc plus violent que les autres l’atteindre. Ne contrôlant plus rien, il s’écrasa contre le mur des rongeurs. Un cri et tout devint noir autour de lui.

— Putain, Tochi ! hurla Shin, qui avait assisté à la manœuvre de l’autre contre Kyo. Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?!

Les mains crispées sur les commandes, Tochi pesta.

— J’ai pas fait gaffe, répondit-il. Tu l’as bien vu ! Il était en pleine ligne de tir et…

La fin de sa phrase fut coupée par l’explosion qui devait réduire son vaisseau à l’état de carcasse.

— TOCHI ! appela Shin, avant que son inattention ne lui fasse subir le même sort.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Shin s’éveilla sur un sol dur et froid. Autour de lui, le lieu était sombre, mais pas suffisamment pour l’empêcher d’en distinguer les quatre murs nus. Une unique porte, fermée, se dressait sur sa gauche.

Le crâne douloureux, il passa une main le long de son visage et se demanda où il se trouvait. Plutôt bas de plafond, la pièce sentait mauvais. Humide, il y faisait un froid presque frigorifique.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent sur leur chemin des coupures et autres zones sensibles qui le firent grimacer. Tout son corps, par ailleurs, hurlait de douleur ; sa combinaison était déchirée et roussie en de maints endroits, sans compter les taches sombres qui s’y dessinaient ici et là.

Étendus non loin, ses compagnons n’avaient toujours pas repris connaissance et ne semblaient pas en meilleure forme que lui.

Dans un gémissement, il ferma les yeux et chercha à rassembler ses souvenirs. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Et plus précisément, qu’était ce ici ?

Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Il se souvenait de leur départ de la lune, de l’obstination de Kaoru à trouver la base ennemie, et puis… et puis… ? Ah ! L’attaque, Kyo qui se jetait droit en direction du danger, le tir de Tochi… puis Tochi, oui, Tochi qui essayait de s’expliquer… l’explosion de son vaisseau et… ensuite ?

Ensuite, plus rien. Ensuite, le monde avait éclaté autour de lui et il se réveillait ici, dans un lieu inconnu et franchement pas des plus accueillants.

L’hypothèse qu’on ait envoyé des secours pour les retrouver lui paraissait douteuse. Car si tel avait été le cas, ce serait plutôt dans une chambre d’hôpital qu’on les aurait installés.

Non… aussi effrayant que cela puisse être, il ne voyait qu’une réponse possible à ce mystère : ils ne se trouvaient pas en terrain allié, mais ennemi !

De panique, ses yeux volèrent autour de lui et il s’assit. Il aurait aimé se tromper, mais savait qu’il avait vu juste. Les rats leur avaient mis la patte dessus et, pour d’obscures raisons, les avaient ramenés avec eux.

Au niveau de son estomac, une boule d’angoisse allait en grossissant et il crut de nouveau tourner de l’œil.

À la place, il se jeta sur le corps le plus proche et le secoua avec force par l’épaule.

— Kao ! Hé, Kao ! Debout !

Sa voix avait des accents hystériques. Kaoru peinant à sortir de son évanouissement, il lui envoya finalement un coup qui fit grogner l’autre. L’instant d’après, son ami entrouvrait les paupières, dont l’une était si gonflée que c’était à peine si on lui voyait l’œil.

— Qu’est-ce que…, commença-t-il, avant de se redresser vivement et de se courber en avant, le corps secoué de tremblements.

L’espace d’un instant, Shin crut qu’il allait vomir et eut un geste de recul. Il porta ensuite son attention en direction de Die et Tochi qui, à leur tour, revenaient à eux dans des plaintes douloureuses. Seul Kyo, de loin le plus amoché d’entre tous, ne paraissait pas décidé à quitter le monde de l’oublie. Par ailleurs, un sourire presque béat s’étirait sur ses lèvres explosées.

Shin sentit l’exaspération monter en lui. Laissant à ses compagnons le soin d’arriver aux mêmes conclusions que lui, il se remit – non sans quelques difficultés – sur pieds et se dirigea vers le blond. Au-dessus, le plafond ne se trouvait qu’à quelques centimètres. Il se baissa à hauteur de Kyo et entreprit de le secouer lui aussi. Mais plutôt que de s’éveiller, ce dernier ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui lancer un « Fous-moi la paix enfoiré ou j’te crève ! », avant de se tourner sur le côté pour continuer sa nuit.

— Non mais dites-moi que je rêve, grogna Shin, avant de le secouer avec plus de force encore. Debout, crétin, t’es rentré au bercail !

Une formule magique, car les paupières de Kyo s’ouvrirent dans la seconde. Hagard, il s’assit et jeta un regard perdu autours de lui. Son visage se crispa et il gémit :

— C’est pas vrai… ! (Il semblait si chamboulé qu’il donnait l’impression d’être sur le point de taper une crise de nerfs.) Me dites pas qu’on est…

— En plein chez l’ennemi, le coupa Kaoru, confirmant ses craintes.

— Non ! Putain, non ! C’est pas possible !

Avant que quiconque ne puisse le retenir, il se jetait en direction de la porte et la rouait de coups. L’obstacle trembla, mais tint bon, tandis que la pièce s’emplissait des sons de cette lutte inutile.

— Kyo ! Kyo, arrête, tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien ! lui cria Shin, n’ignorant pas que son acharnement allait leur attirer de la visite.

Car bien qu’il leur faudrait affronter leurs geôliers dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, il espérait que la chose se ferait le plus tard possible… leur laissant ainsi le temps de se remette du choc, mais surtout d’échafauder un plan pour les tirer de ce guêpier – à supposer que ce soit possible.

La respiration laborieuse, Kyo daigna se calmer et resta un moment les poings serrés contre le battant. Durant plusieurs secondes, il reste là, immobile, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Doucement, une certitude s’imposa à son esprit : celle qu’ils ne s’étaient pas retrouvés dans cette panade par la seule faute à pas de chance.

La colère explosant en lui, il se tourna vers Tochi. La grande perche semblait éprouver quelques difficultés à remettre ses idées en place et, une main portée à son front, s’était levée, le dos courbé et tanguant un peu sur ses jambes. Le blond se jeta dans sa direction et lui envoya son poing au visage, l’envoyant voler contre le mur.

— Pauvre abruti ! s’emporta son agresseur, qui ne contrôlait de nouveau plus le volume de sa voix. Tu crois que je t’ai pas grillé ?! C’est à cause de toi, tout ça ! Si tu ne m’avais pas tiré dessus, je… je… !

Sa colère se propagea jusqu’à Tochi qui, d’un bond, se redressa et se cogna durement contre le plafond. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de rendre son coup au blond, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas.

— Et toi, guignol ?! répliqua-t-il. À quoi tu pensais en jouant les héros suicidaires ? T’as vraiment une case en moins, pauvre con !

— Ça suffit ! Putain, fermez vos gueules ! s’interposa Kaoru. Vous croyez pas qu’on est suffisamment dans la merde comme ça ?

Quoique se lorgnant toujours avec animosité, les deux adversaires daignèrent baisser les poings. Effectivement, leur situation n’était pas propice aux règlements de comptes.

Toujours assis au sol, Die, lui, sentait la panique le gagner de plus en plus. Laissant son regard aller de l’un à l’autre de ses compagnons, il supplia d’une voix où perçait déjà la crise d’hystérie :

— Bon sang, mais que quelqu’un m’explique ! Que quelqu’un m’explique !

Shin se tourna vers lui.

— Qu’on t’explique ? Mais tu n’as pas encore compris ce qu’a dit Kaoru ? On est chez l’ennemi, Die ! On est prisonniers des rongeurs !

Non sans difficultés, l’autre déglutit. Il n’avait jamais eu les nerfs très solides, si bien que la moindre anomalie à son train-train quotidien le rendait tout de suite nerveux. Plus que tout, il détestait ne pas se sentir maître de la situation, il haïssait ça !

Il se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux rouges, coupés courts. Son corps était couvert d’une sueur qui ravivait la douleur de ses blessures. Rien de grave, à première vue, mais ça faisait tout de même un mal de chien.

Il grimaçait, quand de petits bruits se firent entendre dans le couloir. Ça grattouillait et ça se rapprochait dangereusement. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il leva les yeux en direction de l’unique issue de leur cellule, ses compagnons avec lui.

Le bruit d’un verrou qu’on tire, puis une ouverture minuscule s’ouvrit en bas de la porte pour laisser entrer une vingtaine de rats armés. Ils pointèrent leurs armes – presque aussi grosses qu’eux – dans la direction de leurs prisonniers, affichant un air qui se voulait menaçant.

— Dix dollars que je peux tous les écraser sous mes pompes avant qu’ils bronchent, murmura Tochi.

— Ta gueule, toi ! se contenta de répliquer Kaoru, qui ne voulait pas voir leur situation s’aggraver encore.

En réponse, Tochi eut un haussement d’épaules. Si ça leur plaisait de jouer les flipettes ! Voûté – le plafond étant définitivement trop bas pour lui – il se contenta donc de toiser les rongeurs d’un air dangereux.

Un rat vêtu d’une robe pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Il s’avança vers eux en se frottant les pattes de satisfaction.

— Ainsiiiiik… quiiiiik ! Voici l’ennemiiiiiik quiiiiik nous posait tant de souciiiiiik ? Quiiiik ! Quiiiik ! Quiiik !

— Heu, il a un bug ? ne put s’empêcher de chuchoter Tochi.

Un « Chut ! » agacé de la part de Shin et de Kaoru lui parvint.

Tout en continuant ses « Quiiiiiik ! » stridents, le rat les contempla tour à tour de ses petits yeux rouges, ce avec un certain intérêt.

Un dernier « Quiiiiiiik ! » plus tard, il les informa de sa voix criarde :

— Vous serez jugés demain, humains… quiiiiik ! En présence du grand Zubliiiiiiakada en personne… quiiiiik !

Puis il se tourna vers Kyo, un Kyo qui l’avait fixé tout ce temps avec un air haineux et qui se mit à lui montrer les dents comme s’il s’apprêtait à se jeter sur lui pour le mordre. Le rat se passa une patte sous le museau, d’un air songeur.

— Peut-être que siiiiik tu le suppliiiiik, le grand Zubliiiiiakada saura se montrer clément… quiiiik… esclave.

Pour toute réponse, le blondinet lui cracha au visage. Enfin… disons qu’au vu de la taille de son interlocuteur, le rat se retrouva plutôt trempé jusqu’aux pattes. L’attaque ne fut pas du goût de l’animal qui, dans des « Quiiiiik ! » de plus en plus stridents, se mit à gesticuler comme un beau diable. À le voir, on aurait dit que la fureur allait le faire exploser à tout instant.

— Tu seras châtiiiiiiek… quiiiiik ! Châtiiiiiiiiiek ! Tu mourras avec les autres… quiiiiiiik !

Ce fut sur ces paroles pleines de menaces que les rats quittèrent la cellule. Les captifs, de nouveau seuls entre eux, se jetèrent des regards mi-interrogateurs, mi-inquiets, avant de porter leur attention sur Kyo. Mais celui-ci, sans répondre à leurs questions muettes, alla s’asseoir dans un coin à l’écart et ferma obstinément les yeux.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Tôt dans la matinée, une armée de rongeurs était venue les tirer de leur cellule.

Leurs manières autoritaires n’avaient que très moyennement plu à Tochi. Mal réveillé, souffrant d’horribles courbatures, il avait l’espace d’un instant été tenté d’écraser tout ce petit monde sous la semelle de ses rangers flambant neuves. Mais face aux armes pointées dans sa direction, tenues par des rongeurs surexcités et à la gâchette certainement chatouilleuse, il s’était contenté d’un peu de résistance, avant de consentir à rejoindre ses compagnons dans le couloir. Compagnons qui, pour trois d’entre eux au moins, s’exaspéraient de son comportement.

À présent encerclés par des rats qui ne cessaient de leur flatter les mollets du bout de leurs armes, ils évoluaient dans un couloir tout juste un peu plus haut de plafond que celui de leur cellule. Suffisamment, en tout cas, pour que ni Die, ni Tochi, n’aient besoin de courber la nuque pour se tenir debout.

Leur destination ne faisait aucun doute. Même si leur escorte ne leur avait fourni aucune information, il était clair qu’on les menait droit à leur jugement… et à leur exécution, pour le même prix. Car le groupe était loin de se faire d’illusions : pour les rats, ils n’étaient rien, sinon un encombrement inutile.

La veille, ils en avaient discuté entre eux. Il était clair qu’ils se trouvaient dans une situation désespérée. Impossible de s’attendre à l’arrivée d’une aide extérieure, ni à la clémence de leurs geôliers. Dans ces conditions, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes et espérer qu’une opportunité se présenterait à eux.

«  _Restez cool, faites ce qu’ils attendent de vous et, une fois qu’ils seront en confiance, il y a des chances pour qu’ils relâchent un peu leur attention_  », leur avait dit Kaoru. « _C’est là que tout devra se jouer !_  »

Plus facile à dire qu’à faire, car en vérité, il était clair que les rats se méfiaient bien trop d’eux pour faire preuve de relâchement. Et puis, ce n’était pas comme si leur escorte était le seul problème auquel ils devraient se frotter. Leur présente était connue de la nation entière et ils étaient nombreux à s’être massés le long de leur route pour voir passer l’ennemi humain. D’un air hostile, on les suivait du regard en poussant des couinements aussi stridents qu’agaçants.

Ils furent d’ailleurs étonnés de découvrir d’autres êtres humains parmi cette foule. Se tenant en retrait derrière les rongeurs, le regard le plus souvent absent, ils étaient vêtus de longues tuniques. De petite taille, ils avaient sur le visage des marques sombres, stigmates qui rappelaient étrangement celles de leur blondinet de compagnon.

Sentant leurs regards dans sa nuque, Kyo se crispa. La colère explosant en lui, ce fut d’un air dangereux qu’il leur lança :

— Le premier qui l’ouvre, il s’en prend une, pigé ?

Soudain très mal à l’aise, Tochi déglutit. D’un coup, il comprit qu’il avait peut-être fait une gaffe, une très très grosse gaffe, même, en bousculant le blond lors de leur première rencontre. C’était bien de lui, ça… son putain de caractère, aussi !

Tout aussi gênés que lui, Die et Kaoru avaient porté leur attention en direction de Shin. Il n’y avait pas besoin d’être devin pour décrypter l’expression coupable du jeune homme. Bordel, cet enfoiré savait et ne leur avait rien dit !

— Dis donc, Shin…, commença Kaoru, un soupçon de menace dans le ton.

Shin détourna les yeux. Puis, avec un raclement de gorge :

— Bon Kyo, tu leur expliques ou je le fais ?

Sentant les poils de sa nuque se hérisser, Kyo fut tenté de les ignorer. Il n’avait aucune envie de parler de ça, encore moins avec des types qui étaient presque des inconnus.

Toutefois conscient que son silence ne ferait que pousser Shin à parler à sa place – et sans doute pas comme il l’aurait souhaité –, il leur jeta un regard en biais et dit :

— Vous allez pas me foutre la paix, hein ? (Puis grognant :) Bordel, vous me faites chier ! (S’ensuivit un silence, au cours duquel il tenta de rassembler ses idées.) Pour la faire simple, tous ces types sont des êtres créés par les rongeurs… ça devait les amuser, d’avoir du truc ressemblant à de l’humain pour les servir. Et puis 'toujours plus simple que de v'nir faire une razzia dans vos rangs, hein ?

Il marqua un nouveau silence. Face à eux, le couloir formait un angle, à gauche. Dans les murs, les rats avaient creusé leurs habitations. Elles s’étiraient jusqu’au plafond, constituées de centaines et de milliers de trous de fenêtres et de portes.

Avec un geste du menton, il poursuit :

— Ce mec, là, par exemple.

Ses quatre compagnons tournèrent leur attention vers l’individu en question – un être androgyne, dont on avait du mal à savoir s’il était homme ou femme. Contrairement aux autres, celui-là semblait à peu près éveillé. Dans son regard, la vie brillait et, les voyant passer, il fronça les sourcils – premier de ses semblables à avoir une quelconque réaction à leur vue.

Détail macabre, sa bouche était cousue d’un fil épais.

— Ici, il y a deux sortes d’esclaves, reprit Kyo. La majorité d’entre eux n’ont pas de conscience. Juste une bande de légumes qui se contentent d’obéir aux ordres qu’on leur donne. Et puis, y a les autres… ceux-là, c’est pas difficile, soit on s’en débarrasse rapidement – car pas possible de les domestiquer comme on le souhaiterait –, soit on leur coud la bouche, pour leur éviter de communiquer entre eux ou d’emmerder le monde…

S’il s’attendait à ce que ses compagnons le laissent tranquille après ça, il fut déçu. Les nerfs à vif, il eut envie de se jeter sur eux, histoire de leur passer l’envie de le fixer avec « cette putain de compassion ».

Une chance pour ces imbéciles, les rats les surveillaient de trop près. Le moindre geste brusque de sa part donnerait lieu à une véritable hécatombe.

— Hé, les mecs, faut vraiment arrêter ! C’est fini pour moi, tout ça. J’vais crever comme vous en mec libre.

Kaoru fut sur le point de lui dire de ne pas perdre espoir – leur situation avait beau être désespérée, il ne voulait pas croire qu’ils mouraient aujourd’hui. Pas aujourd’hui. Pas comme ça… –, mais devinant que ses paroles seraient mal accueillies, il préféra se taire. À sa droite, Die était blafard. Les traits creusés, c’était même un miracle qu’il n’ait toujours pas fait de vrille.

Ce fut d’ailleurs d’une voix tremblante qu’il questionna :

— Qu… qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’ils vont faire de nous, au juste ?

Question qui fit naître un rictus sur les lèvres du blond.

— Boarf ! Tu sais, les rongeurs ont toujours besoin de nouveaux cobayes pour leurs expériences… (Et, voyant le teint cadavérique de Die se propager sur le visage des autres, il ajouta, avec un sourire affreux :) Soyez fiers, les mecs, vous allez servir la science !

  


*

  


Les rongeurs s’étaient regroupés par milliers pour assister au jugement de l’ennemi humain.

La pièce était aussi haute que vaste et son public, surtout constitué de civils – les militaires se résumant à une poignée d’effectifs armés – avait pris place jusqu’au plafond, sur des balcons où ça se massait en couinant et en se bousculant.

L’estrade où se tenait le grand Zubliakada se dressait à moins d’un mètre des cinq pilotes. Le souverain leur faisait face, installé sur un petit trône en fer et boulons. Une couronne était posée de travers sur l’une de ses oreilles blanches.

Pour la faire simple, son altesse ressemblait à n’importe lequel de ses sujets. Aucun signe distinctif, si ce n’était qu’il lui manquait une patte. Il les toisait avec arrogance, le museau fièrement dressé dans leur direction.

Tochi leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il devait subir cette farce. L’avorton n’était qu’à quelques pas de lui. Il lui suffirait presque de lever le pied pour l’écraser sous ses rangers qui, du reste, ne demandaient que ça.

Frustré, il jeta un regard en coin à ses amis. Leurs expressions oscillaient entre la crainte – pour Die –, à l’hostilité franche – pour Kyo. Kaoru et Shin se trouvaient quelque part entre les deux, avec une petite touche d’exaspération en ce qui concernait le premier.

Non, sérieux… pourquoi ils se laissaient traiter ainsi ?

Le grand Zubliakada releva un peu plus le menton, avant d’adresser un regard au rat gris posté à ses côtés. Vêtu d’une robe sombre, celui-ci s’inclina respectueusement devant son souverain et s’avança de quelques pas.

D’un geste ample de la patte, qui fit se gonfler sa manche trop large, il dit :

— Ennemiiiik humains ! De tous temps, vous avez persécuté nos ancêtres… quiiiiik ! Vous nous avez déciiiimez, utiiiiiiilisez pour vos expériiiiiiiences et, à présent que nous avons gagné notre liiiiiiiiiberté, vous cherchez encore à nous extermiiiiiiiiner… quiiiiiik ! Vos criiiiimes à l’encontre des nôtres sont aussiiiiiik iiiiiinnombrables que barbares… quiiiik ! Mais surtout, impardonnables !

Autour d’eux, l’assistance se mit à applaudir. Quelques petits couinements d’excitation se permirent même de résonner ici et là.

Le rat gris se redressa de toute sa taille d’avorton, bomba le torse, et braqua un doigt en direction des condamnés.

— Aussiiiiiik avons-nous déciiiiiidé que vous ne mériiiiiitiiiiez aucune piiiitiiié de notre part… quiiiik ! Et parce qu’iiiiiil est sage, le grand Zubliiiiiiakada iciiiik présent a estiiiiiimé que vous liiiivrer à une mort rapiiiiide serait une injure à notre passé. C’est pourquoi nous vous remettrons entre les mains de nos émiiiiinents scientiiiifiiiiiques, quiiiiiik vous traiteront de la même maniiiiiiière que l’ont été nos ancêtres… quiiiiik !

Les applaudissements redoublèrent d’intensité. La foule était proche de l’hystérie. Elle sifflait, couinait et se répandait en vivats suraigus à vous briser les tympans.

Ravie de ce triomphe, le grand Zubliaka se redressa sur son trône et leva la patte pour saluer son peuple. De sa lèvre supérieure dépassaient, fièrement, ses deux dents de devant.

Tochi fit craquer son cou. À droite, puis à gauche. Il commençait à en avoir sa claque de tout ce cinéma.

— Quoi, c’est tout ? fit-il. Si votre délire, là, c’était juste histoire de permettre à l’autre n’a qu’une patte de prendre un bain de foule… ben mes cons, vous auriez pu nous éviter ça. Pour ce qu’on a appris !

Scandalisé, le rat gris siffla :

— Siiiiiilence, humain ! Le grand Zubliiiiakada ne saurait tolérer ton insolence… quiiiik !

Et avant que ses compagnons ne puissent lui ordonner de se la fermer, Tochi eut un large sourire.

— Maman, j’ai peur ! Le grand méchant rat va me manger. Pfff, arrêtez de déconner, pauvres nazes ! Je connais d’ailleurs un bon gros matou qui…

— Tochi, arrête ! le coupa Shin, voyant que son ami était en train de ruiner tout espoir que les rats se relâchent et donc leur permettent de tenter une fuite.

Mais il était déjà trop tard ! Après ce témoignage d’hostilité, il était clair qu’ils ne pourraient espérer aucune gaffe de la part de leurs geôliers… et que leur mort risquait bien de survenir plus tôt que prévu.

Dans la salle, le silence s’était fait. Un silence scandalisé, que le grand Zubliakada lui-même ne tarda pas à rompre. Outré par l’attitude de cet humain arrogant, il ouvrit la bouche pour se mettre à couiner comme un forcené. Il gesticulait, hurlait et se répandait en injures que même ses propres sujets ne parvenaient à saisir quand il était dans cet état.

Solidaire, le reste des rats joignit son cri de colère à celui de son souverain et l’ambiance ne tarda pas à devenir aussi électrique, qu’assourdissante. À l’exception de Tochi, tous les membres du groupe portèrent leurs mains à leurs oreilles.

Stoïque, Tochi, lui, leva un regard absent en direction du plafond. Aaaah, ils lui prenaient la tête… ils lui prenaient grave la tête ! Cette bande de vermines… de foutus courts sur pattes ! Dire qu’il suffirait de lâcher une bonne dizaine de chats ici pour que ça se disperse dans tous les sens en chiant dans son froc. Ouais, de bons gros matous affamés qui feraient le ménage à leur place.

Tiens, mais c’était ça, l’idée ! Pourquoi ces abrutis de scientifiques n’avaient jamais pensé à créer une armée de chats mutants ? Genre, ça n’aurait pas été plus efficace que des unités de quatre, cinq couillons dans leur genre ? Non mais sérieux, ces branquignoles, quoi ! Quelle bande de… de… PUTAIN ! Est-ce qu’ils allaient bientôt fermer leurs grandes gueules, tous ces cons ?!

Exaspéré par le vacarme ambiant, Tochi sentit un picotement lui remonter le long de la jambe. Ses belles rangers prenant brusquement possession de lui, il leva un pied, puis… avant de comprendre lui-même ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire, écrasa le souverain braillard sous sa semelle. Avec lui, le trône fut également réduit en miettes par la puissance de ces pompes dernier cri qui lui avaient coûté une petite fortune.

Dans le silence qui suivit son geste, seul résonna le bruit que fit la couronne du rat en rebondissant à terre, rouler, avant de tomber sur le côté et de ne plus bouger.

Derrière Tochi, Kaoru poussa un gémissement.

— Putain… oh, putain, le con !

— Toi alors ! hurla Shin, hors de lui. On pourra dire que tu nous auras tout fait !

— Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non ! faisait Die, d’une voix où perçait la menace d’une crise de nerfs.

Seul Kyo ne dit rien. Plié en deux, il riait à ne plus pouvoir s’arrêter, des larmes lui roulant déjà le long des joues.

Blafard, Tochi recula d’un pas et jeta un regard paniqué à ses amis.

— F… faut me comprendre, les mecs ! Elles étaient toutes neuves !

 


	8. Chapter 8

Un frisson tant d’horreur que de colère fit trembler l’ensemble des rongeurs. Le grand Zubliakada n’était plus, assassiné par l’ennemi humain !

Les soldats, dont la mission première était de protéger leur souverain, furent les plus affectés par l’horreur de la scène. L’humiliation leur nouait l’estomac et ils visèrent de leurs armes les cinq jeunes gens, prêts à faire feu.

Tochi fut toutefois plus rapide qu’eux et, devinant leurs attentions, joua de ses belles rangers au moment où les premiers tirs partaient. Face à cette menace, les rats furent contraints de se disperser dans des couinements indignés.

La grande perche se tourna vers ses compagnons. Aux prises avec la population devenue folle, ils tentaient de repousser les rats qui leur grimpaient dessus, cherchaient à les mordre à travers leurs épaisses combinaisons.

— Barrez-vous ! leur hurla-t-il avec un grand geste du bras. Allez vous foutre à l’abri ! (Et sans cesser de harceler les soldats :) Je vous rejoins de suite !

Sous ses semelles, un rat qui n’avait pas été assez vif fut réduit à l’état de crêpe. Son sang gicla, ses entrailles se répandirent, maculant ses semblables, en même temps que la chaussure de Tochi. Ce dernier retroussa le nez, soudain dégoûté.

Comme ses amis prenaient enfin la fuite, bousculant et piétinant tout ceux qui se mettaient en travers de leur route, il se baissa pour ramasser l’arme de sa victime. La seconde d’après, il courait à la suite des autres.

Face à lui, les rongeurs étaient déchaînés, presque suicidaires. Ils se jetaient devant lui, s’agrippaient à son mollet, remontaient jusqu’à son dos, ses épaules, et mordaient tout bout de peau qu’ils pouvaient trouver.

Avec des gestes désordonnés, Tochi parvint à se débarrasser de ses agresseurs, mais ce fut à la place pour sentir les tirs des soldats lui marteler le dos. Secoué d’un frisson douloureux, il serra les dents et se força à poursuivre sa route.

— Tochi, par ici ! lui lança Shin, au moment où il passait devant lui sans le voir.

Il s’arrêta et leva les yeux vers son ami. Lui et le reste de l’équipe avait trouvé refuge sur une petite terrasse. Seuls Shin et Kaoru étaient visibles. Avec un dernier regard pour l’armée qui le talonnait, il accepta les mains qui se tendaient dans sa direction et se laissa hisser sur la plate-forme.

Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que Kyo surgissait d’un passage situé derrière Kaoru.

— Par ici, grouillez-vous !

Pas besoin de le leur répéter deux fois. Le trio bondit à sa suite et pénétra dans un tunnel sombre. De dimension étroite, il fallait se baisser pour espérer y évoluer. Même Kyo, qui n’était pas bien grand, avançait le dos voûté.

— Où ça débouche ? voulut savoir Kaoru, qui ne cessait de jeter des regards par-dessus son épaule.

L’ennemi, toutefois, demeurait invisible… une chance ? Ou un mauvais présage ?

Comme Kyo ne répondait pas, se contentant d’émettre un grognement, Kaoru sentit l’exaspération le gagner. Il allait insister, quand Die, qui présentait des signes d’agitation de plus en plus inquiétants, glapit :

— Où ça débouche, bordel ?

Sa voix avait pris des intonations un peu trop perçantes – signe qu’il ne tarderait pas à craquer.

— Aux quartiers des esclaves, se décida finalement à leur révéler le blond.

Une nouvelle qu’ils ne furent pas certains d’apprécier.

 

*  


Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, les lieux étaient parfaitement silencieux. Désertés par ses occupants habituels, il offrait un spectacle désolé et pas franchement accueillant.

Des couches précaires se dessinaient ici et là. De la paille ou des hamacs à tous les coins. Aucun effet personnels – en tout cas qui ne soit visible – et, pour seule lumière, celle qui perçait depuis le couloir voisin. Pas de portes, ni de grilles, rien en vérité pour retenir ceux contraints de vivre là… et quoi d’étonnant à cela ? Quand on considérait que la grande majorité de leur population n’était quasiment pas apte à réfléchir par elle-même, et que la petite minorité consciente ne pouvait espérer se rendre nulle part ailleurs sans être repérés par leurs tortionnaires, les rats n’avaient aucune raison de s’inquiéter… logiquement !

Pas mécontent de pouvoir se redresser, Kaoru s’étira et ploya le dos en arrière avec un soupir de satisfaction. Autour de lui, ses compagnons se dispersaient en jetant des regards aussi intrigués qu’inquiets à leur nouvel environnement.

Dans un gémissement, Tochi se laissa lourdement tomber à terre. Ses aventures au milieu des rongeurs lui avaient causés quelques dégâts. Les morsures qu’il avait reçu le faisaient souffrir et venaient s’ajouter à ses blessures déjà présentes. Mais surtout, les tirs qui l’avaient atteints avaient brûlés sa combinaison et sa peau. Dans son dos, trois trous aussi gros que des balles de golf.

Shin lui adressa un regard inquiet, tandis que Die se mettait à tourner en rond en se mordant le pouce. Le jeune homme eut un froncement de sourcils et se tourna vers lui, un pli soucieux venant lui barrer le front tant ce dernier commençait à l’inquiéter.

— Et maintenant ? questionna Kaoru, à l’intention d’un Kyo songeur.

Le blond ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Le regard dans le vague, il se demandait s’il leur serait possible de s’échapper par là où il avait fui la première fois. Peu probable, car cela remontait à trois années au moins, mais pas impossible. En tout cas, il ne voyait pour l’instant pas d’autre moyen d’échapper à leurs poursuivants.

— Par-là, dit-il enfin. Si le passage auquel je pense existe toujours, nous pourrons rejoindre la piste d’envol !

  


*

  


Le passage auquel il faisait référence n’était pas situé bien loin du quartier des esclaves. Tout juste leur fallut-il évoluer cinq petites minutes dans des tunnels silencieux, avec la crainte, à chaque seconde, de voir surgir l’ennemi.

Le fait qu’il ne les ai toujours pas rattrapés, d’ailleurs, ne manquait pas de l’inquiéter. Il les avait connus beaucoup plus réactifs !

— C’est pas vrai !

Sur les lieux, toutefois, une mauvaise surprise les attendait. Le mur qu’il avait fait exploser avec une bombe de sa confection avait été restauré et c’était tout juste s’il subsistait quelques traces de son forfait.

— Et merde !

Dans un geste tant de rage que de dépit, il donna un coup de poing conte l’obstacle. Le choc résonna dans le couloir et fit sursauter Die. Les dents serrées, Kyo maudit intérieurement leur malchance.

Comment rejoindre la piste d’envol, à présent ? Tout du moins, sans se faire repérer ?

Il cherchait encore une réponse à cette question quand un groupe de rats armés fit irruption dans le couloir. La porte sur leur gauche, jusque-là clause, s’ouvrit pour les libérer. Et sans s’encombrer de sommations, les rongeurs firent feu sur eux.

Dans leur ligne de tir, Kyo ne dut sa survie qu’aux réflexes de Tochi, qui le tira brusquement en arrière, direction le couloir qu’ils venaient de quitter. Le reste du groupe y avait déjà battu en retraite.

Dos au mur, Tochi passa la tête dans le couloir voisin et fit feu à plusieurs reprises, avant que les tirs ennemis ne l’oblige à se mettre à l’abri. Doucement, il pesta.

A moins d’un miracle, ils ne feraient pas long feu !

Près de lui, Kyo semblait plutôt agité. Son regard ne cessait de voler dans tous les sens, comme s’il cherchait désespérément un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier. En pure perte, car ses traits ne tardèrent pas à se crisper de frustration.

— Il faut les affronter, dit-il. Il faut s’en débarrasser avant que les renforts n’arrivent ! C’est le seul moyen !

— Mais comment ? répliqua Shin. Nous n’avons qu’une seule arme et sa batterie ne tiendra par longtemps !

Celle-ci, en effet, était déjà déchargée de moitié. Encore une dizaine de tirs, peut-être moins, avant que l’arme ne soit hors d’usage.

Dans le couloir voisin, des jets de lumières sifflèrent, puis explosèrent, accompagnés de couinements surexcités.

Kyo se força au calme. Comment… oui, comment… ? C’était bien là toute la question. Comment faire face à un groupe armé ? Peut-être parviendraient-ils à les vaincre, parce qu’ils étaient plus grands, plus forts, et plus rapides, mais ça ne se ferait pas sans casse. Surtout, ils ne seraient sans doute plus en état, après ça, d’affronter le prochain obstacle qui se présenterait sur leur route.

Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et allait jurer contre sa poisse, quand Tochi l’apostropha :

— Hé, le nain ! Si on se sort d’ici vivant, tu nous raconteras comment tu t’es tiré de là la première fois ?

— J’payerai même ma tournée !

Une promesse qui fit naître un large sourire sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

— Alors ça ! T’as intérêt à pas oublier ! (Puis, se tournant vers les trois autres :) Bon, les mecs, y a pas à hésiter : faut qu’on leur fonce dessus. Leurs armes surchauffent au bout de trois tirs d’affilée. Ensuite, y sont obligés de la laisser refroidir s’ils veulent pas qu’elle leur pète entre les pattes : c’est à ce moment qu’il faudra agir.

— T’es cinglé ! Complètement barré ! lui répondit Die en secouant furieusement la tête. Ils nous aurons flingués avant !

— Parce que tu vois une autre solution, peut-être ? contra Tochi, avec un geste agacé de la main.

Puis, tournant les yeux vers Kaoru – un Kaoru qui n’avait pas encore prononcé un mot –, il ajouta :

— Pas vrai, sergent ?

Le questionné eut un froncement de sourcils, avant d’approuver d’un signe de tête. Oui… ça pouvait marcher. Les armes des rongeurs étaient dangereuses, mais à moins qu’elles ne soient toutes dirigées sur un seul d’entre eux, il y avait peu de chances pour que leur riposte entraîne la mort. Blessés, ils le seraient peut-être… sûrement, même ! Mais le plan avait des chances de fonctionner.

— Ok, les gars, dit-il en redressant le dos. On force le passage.

Tochi eut un large sourire. Voilà ! C’était exactement le genre d’attitude qu’il attendait de Kaoru !

— Alors à moi de jouer, fit-il, en levant son arme.

Ils le virent s’éloigner de quelques pas, le dos collé au mur, et s’arrêter à l’angle du couloir. L’espace d’un instant, il retint sa respiration. Les rats étaient parfaitement silencieux. Trop silencieux, même. Ils devaient déjà être en position, prêts à faire feu sitôt que l’un d’eux commettrait l’erreur de pointer le bout de son nez.

Petites pestes vicelardes !

Il raffermit sa prise sur son arme. Prenant une inspiration, il se risqua à sortir de moitié de sa planque et fit feu sur le petit groupe de rongeur.

Comme il l’avait prévu, leur réaction fut presque immédiate et il eut juste le temps de se rejeter en arrière, avant que les tirs ne l’atteignent. Ses amis, eux, avaient fait silence.

Combien les rats avaient-ils tirés de coups successifs ? Combien ? Un ? Non… plutôt deux. Ce n’était pas assez… il allait encore devoir… il lui fallait… vite !

Se forçant à ne pas réfléchir au danger, il rejeta dans leur ligne de mir, tira, avant de disparaître de nouveau à l’angle. Néanmoins, cette fois, les rats étaient prêts et l’un de leurs tirs l’atteignirent à l’épaule, le faisant hurler.

Pas le temps, toutefois, de s’inquiéter de cette blessure supplémentaire.

— Maintenant ! hurla-t-il aux quatre autres, avant de se jeter à l’assaut des rongeurs avec un cri de guerre.

Kyo l’imita presque aussitôt. Die, toutefois, resta paralysé et il fallut à Shin et Kaoru le tirer à leur suite. Chacun l’agrippant par un bras, il se sentit propulsé en avant et joignit son cri de terreur aux beuglements de ses compagnons.

Surpris de ce comportement, les rats furent tout d’abord incapables de réagir. La panique ne tarda pas à les gagner et l’un d’eux appuya sur la gâchette de son arme une seconde trop tôt. Il y eut un grésillement, puis un éclair, suivi d’une brève explosion qui le fit couiner.

Au moment où les autres levaient également leurs armes, Tochi était déjà sur eux.

Dans un magnifique coup de pied, il faucha le premier rang, qui s’envola dans un couinement. Ils s’écrasaient à peine contre le mur que Tochi, essuyant un tir qui le cueillit au niveau du torse, s’occupait du second rang.

Effrayés par cet ennemi devenu complètement fou, les rats encore capables de se déplacer tentèrent de fuir les lieux. C’était toutefois sans compter le reste du groupe qui s’abattit sur eux pour les piétiner.

Une véritable boucherie, qui ne laissa aucun survivant !

— Allez, faut pas traîner ! leur lança Kyo, en ramassant l’une des armes à présent orphelines. On doit rejoindre cette putain de piste avant que le reste de l’équipe ne soit sur nous !

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Dans un grognement de douleur, Tochi se laissa aller contre le mur du couloir qu’ils longeaient. La respiration laborieuse et le teint blafard, il semblait à deux doigts de s’évanouir.

Ses blessures l’éprouvaient terriblement. Il avait cru pouvoir s’habituer à la douleur, mais en vérité, c’était tout l’inverse : plus le temps passait, plus leur morsure se faisait vicieuse.

Un gémissement lui échappa et il ferma les yeux, colla son front contre le mur. Le contact froid du fer lui fit un peu de bien.

S’étant arrêtés, ses compagnons le fixèrent avec inquiétude. Si Tochi continuait de se traîner de la sorte, ils n’atteindraient jamais leur but.

Avec un soupir, Kaoru eut un geste du menton à l’intention de Shin.

— Va l’aider !

Tochi rouvrit les yeux et grimaça.

— Désolé d’être un boulet !

L’agacement dans son ton était tel que Shin, qui lui proposait à présent son épaule, leva les yeux au ciel. Même dans ce genre de situation, son ami restait un vrai gamin.

Kaoru se passa une main dans les cheveux, contrarié. Puis il baissa le nez en direction de l’arme qu’il avait récupérée et constata que la batterie était quasiment à plat. Il s’en agaça et se tourna vers Kyo pour questionner :

— On est encore loin ?

Une main enfoncée dans l’une des poches de sa combinaison, Kyo ne répondit pas immédiatement. Tochi n’était pas le seul que l’épreuve éprouvait. Tous ici, et le blond en particulier, avaient été blessés pendant l’explosion de leurs vaisseaux. Des blessures certes sans grande gravité, mais qui, alliées à l’épuisement psychologique, le manque de sommeil et de nourriture, les vidaient complètement.

Depuis peu, Kyo se mouvait comme dans un rêve, les membres lourds et la tête cotonneuse. C’était par pur mécanisme qu’il continuait d’avancer, tandis que sa conscience, elle, lui hurlait de laisser tomber et de se rouler plutôt en boule, au milieu de ce couloir à peine éclairé par quelques loupiotes fixées au plafond.

Les traits tirés, il vit Die proposer à son tour son aide à Tochi et poussa un soupir las.

À chaque nouveau couloir, l’angoisse de tomber sur un groupe armé les harcelait, pour finalement disparaître, comme ils ne découvraient qu’un espace désert, où seul résonnait l’écho de leurs pas. Un peu comme si les lieux n’abritaient aucune vie autre que la leur. La chose, il est vrai, pouvait s’expliquer et par le fait qu’ils demeuraient plus rapides que leurs poursuivants – merci à la taille de leurs jambes ! –, mais aussi parce que le blond leur avait fait plusieurs fois emprunter des raccourcis, en général seulement utilisés par les esclaves. Mais les rats, il en était certain, connaissaient leur destination. Et si le gros des troupes n’était pas déjà là-bas, à les attendre, il était en tout cas en route et comptait assurément sur les forces laissées sur place en patrouille pour les retarder. Le tout, maintenant, était de profiter de leur avance et pour se débarrasser des gêneurs, et pour atteindre le hangar qui les intéressait, le tout avant l’arrivée de la cavalerie.

— Non… on devrait plus trop tarder à y être, répondit-il, avant d’aviser la mine soulagée de ses compagnons et de grimacer.

Et bien qu’il aurait préféré ne pas leur miner davantage le moral, il ne put s’empêcher de grogner :

— Essayez de pas crever, une fois là-bas !  


*  


La dernière patrouille croisée les avait mis à rude épreuve, leur provoquant de nouvelles blessures qui ajoutaient encore à leurs souffrances.

Autour d’eux, les restes de la troupe ennemie se dessinaient. Les armes encore en état de marche furent ramassées et, si certains des rongeurs étaient parvenus à prendre la fuite, ça n’avait plus grande importance. Car enfin, ils y étaient !

Kyo aurait reconnu cette porte entre toutes ! Elle avait autrefois été celle qui le séparait de la liberté et, aujourd’hui encore, elle incarnait l’obstacle qui se dressait entre lui et l’espoir d’un avenir meilleur.

Toujours gardée, il n’avait jamais pu l’emprunter – l’obligeant à provoquer de la casse pour se créer un chemin détourné. Derrière les attendait un vaste terrain d’envol et plusieurs hangars où les rats stockaient leurs vaisseaux, mais aussi ceux capturés à l’ennemi ; un ciel éternellement noir et une chaleur moite, presque étouffante.

Il jeta un œil à ses compagnons – à Tochi en particulier. Presque incapable de se déplacer seul, il risquait d’être un poids pour eux. Bien sûr, il n’était pas question de l’abandonner ici, mais… mais il n’aurait pas parié cher sur sa survie. Une fois qu’ils seraient dehors, il leur faudrait se montrer prudent. Rapide, également. À juste titre, il craignait donc que la grande perche ne fasse une cible facile.

Comme s’il devinait ses pensées, le blessé releva les yeux sur lui. Son expression était crispée, ses traits plus tirés que jamais, mais la détermination n’avait toujours pas quitté son regard.

— Quoi ? Tu crois que j’vais y rester, c’est ça ? Dans tes rêves ! Tu me dois encore une tournée, j’te rappelle !

Kyo ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Au moins n’avait-il pas perdu sa combativité… c’était toujours ça !

— Je sais pas ce qu’on va trouver derrière cette porte, commença-t-il en fixant ses compagnons un à un, mais ça risque de chauffer pour nous. Les rats sont pas cons, ils savent parfaitement que notre seule façon de nous tirer se trouve de l’autre côté. (Il se baissa et porta une main à l’interrupteur, qui clignotait doucement près de la porte et poursuivit :) Aussi, quoiqu’il arrive, restez groupés et suivez-moi ! Y a que comme ça, qu’on aura une chance de s’en tirer en un seul morceau.

Là-dessus, il appuya sur l’interrupteur et, tandis que la petite porte s’ouvrait, si petite que même lui allait devoir se courber pour la passer, il sentit une boule se former au niveau de son estomac.  


*  


Die plongea à la suite de ses compagnons derrière un hangar. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’étaient ces trucs, mais l’artillerie des rongeurs commençait à se faire sacrément inquiétante.

Autant dire que si elle continuait à se développer, l’espèce humaine aurait de gros soucis à se faire dans un avenir plus proche qu’aucun ne le soupçonnait sans doute.

La piste d’envol était un vaste terrain plat, où se regroupaient d’imposants bâtiments tout de fer. Des allées assez vastes pour laisser passer un vaisseau de taille moyenne se dessinaient entre chaque. Leur cible, selon Kyo, était le numéro onze.

— Encore jamais vu ces machins, grogna Kyo en surprenant leurs regards interrogateurs. La dernière fois, y avait que des rats à patrouiller dans le secteur !

Un pli soucieux vint barrer le front de Kaoru. Avec prudence, il s’avança jusqu’à l’extrémité du hangar et jeta un regard aux monstres mécaniques amassés dans l’allée qu’ils venaient de quitter. Ça ressemblait à des arachnides, mais hautes d’une quarantaine de centimètres et pourvues de canons.

Et le pire, c’est que ces horreurs progressaient dans leur direction !

— Elles seront bientôt sur nous, grogna-t-il en revenant vers ses compagnons.

L’annonce les poussa à battre en retraite. Appuyé sur l’épaule de Shin, Tochi se traînait, mais faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop le retarder. Arrivés à l’autre extrémité du hangar, Kyo jeta un regard à l’allée qui les séparait du suivant et, ne voyant aucun danger, fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Leur cible, il le pensait, ne devait plus être très loin.

Ils remontèrent l’allée sur deux hangars, foncèrent à l’abri du numéro quatorze et s’accordèrent quelques secondes pour souffler – à l’exception de Kaoru qui s’éloigna pour faire une reconnaissance des dangers alentours.

— Bon, fit Kyo. Le notre doit être celui d’en face.

— Ils doivent savoir que c’est celui-là qui nous intéresse, ajouta Kaoru en revenant déjà vers eux. Leurs machines patrouillent aux alentours.

Nouvelle qui ne manqua pas de miner le moral du reste du groupe. L’air sombre, Kyo pesta et dut se retenir de donner un coup contre le mur derrière lui.

Tochi gémit. Se faisant de plus en plus lourd sur l’épaule de Shin, il lui serait difficile de continuer encore longtemps ainsi. Son ami, d’ailleurs, commençait à ne plus pouvoir le soutenir.

— Les autres rappliquent par ici ! s’exclama Die, qui était lui aussi parti faire un tour d’inspection.

La panique qui brillait dans son regard lui donnait l’allure d’une bête traquée.

Comprenant que le temps n’était plus aux hésitations, Kaoru décida de prendre les choses en main. D’un mouvement du menton, il désigna Tochi à Die.

— File un coup de main à Shin. Toi, Tochi, essaye de tenir encore cinq minutes, ok ? Kyo, tu passes devant avec moi et tu ouvres la porte. (Puis, avec un regard circulaire à ses compagnons.) Pigé ?

Tous approuvèrent d’un signe de tête. Oui, il leur fallait jouer le tout pour le tout tant qu’ils en avaient encore l’occasion. Ça passerait ou ça casserait !

— Kyo, tiens-toi prêt. Vous trois, vous attendez que la porte ait commencé à s’ouvrir, puis vous foncez nous rejoindre !

Là-dessus, il donna une tape sur l’épaule du blond et s’élança avec lui en direction de l’allée voisine, pour s’arrêter à l’extrémité du hangar qui les dissimulait encore.

Les robots qui y évoluaient ne les avaient toujours pas repérés, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Du reste, et même s’il ne les avait jamais vu à l’œuvre, Kyo devinait sans mal de quoi elles étaient capables.

Une profonde inspiration plus tard, il se jetait à découvert et fut aussitôt la cible des machines, qui firent feu sur lui. Plongeant de justesse à terre, il évita un rayon laser qui lui aurait coûté cher s’il l’avait atteint, avant de se remettre sur pieds et de poursuivre sa route.

Il n’était plus qu’à deux ou trois mètres de sa cible, quand une autre attaque le frôla d’un peu trop près. Une vive douleur se fit sentir à l’arrière de son mollet gauche. La souffrance le tétanisa et, dans un cri, il s’écroula.

Le voyant touché, le reste du groupe retint son souffle. Si le blond ne se remettait pas debout très vite, c’en était fait d’eux. Heureusement, ce dernier, roulant sur le côté pour éviter d’autres tirs, parvint à se redresser et à boiter en direction du renfoncement de la porte du hangar, où il se mit à l’abri. Tout de suite après, Kaoru le rejoignait.

Pour le moment en sécurité, ils jetèrent tous deux un coup d’œil rapide aux trois araignées mécaniques qui fonçaient dans leur direction, leurs pattes trop nombreuses frappant follement le sol en pierre. Ils se reculèrent à temps pour éviter un tir et furent, l’espace d’un instant, incapables de réagir.

S’ils restaient là, ces saloperies les auraient à coup sûr. Mais s’ils s’éloignaient pour essayer de leur échapper, ils n’auraient sans doute plus l’occasion d’atteindre la porte, car alors, la cavalerie les aurait certainement rejoints. Et ce qui se trouvait derrière l’obstacle dans leur dos était leur unique chance… leur seule et unique chance de survie.

Conscient de cela, Kaoru serra la crosse de son arme. Plus le temps de réfléchir, il leur fallait agir au plus vite !

Envoyant une bourrade à Kyo, il lui hurla :

— Ouvre cette porte ! Grouille !

Avant de bondir dans l’allée. Il fit feu en direction des araignées mécaniques, avant de se mettre à courir. S’il n’était pas certain de parvenir à faire diversion très longtemps, il espérait que ça serait suffisant.

Kyo, lui, s’était également jeté à découvert, pour bondir en direction du système d’ouverture de la porte – deux boutons côte à côte, et un troisième, plus gros, sur lequel il appuya. Aussitôt le battant se mit en branle et commença à glisser vers le haut dans un affreux bruit de ferraille. Puis il retourna se mettre à couvert dans le renfoncement, le visage et le corps ruisselants de sueur. Autour de lui, les tirs ne cessaient d’éclater.

Essoufflé et salement blessé à l’épaule, Kaoru le rejoignit et manqua presque de s’écrouler dans ses bras. Les trois autres se préparaient à foncer. La porte s’ouvrait lentement, trop lentement, et ils devinaient qu’ils devraient rouler dessous pour la passer. D’ailleurs, Kaoru leur faisait déjà signe de se grouiller.

Ce fut ce moment précis que choisirent les troupes ennemies pour faire leur apparition…

 


	10. Chapter 10

Les rats arrivaient en masse. Leurs couinements s’élevaient telle une cacophonie et les premiers coups de feu résonnèrent.

— Courez ! hurla Kaoru à l’intention des trois autres, que ce spectacle semblait avoir paralysé.

Mais Die et Shin, qui lui tournaient le dos pour faire face à la menace, ne semblaient plus l’entendre. Entre eux, Tochi avait perdu connaissance.

— Bordel ! Courez, j’vous dis, courez !

Cette fois, ses appels leur parvinrent. Comprenant qu’ils n’avaient plus le choix, Die et Shin se jetèrent à découvert, soulevant tant bien que mal Tochi, dont le poids ralentissait leur progression. Les robots de combats, qui les avaient déjà pris pour cible, étaient sur le point de faire feu sur eux.

Devinant le drame qui se profilait, Kaoru vint à leur secours. Son arme étant presque déchargée, il la jeta à terre et arracha celle de Kyo, pour bondir en direction du trio.

Il fit feu sur l’araignée venant à droite, ne dut qu’à ses réflexes d’éviter les tirs de celles de gauche et riposta aussitôt. Si sa diversion ne causa pas grand dommage à l’ennemi, elle parvint en tout cas à accorder un peu de répit à ses amis. Il tirait de nouveau quand ceux-ci le dépassèrent et que Die, rendu imprudent par la terreur qui déformait ses traits, se prit les pieds et emporta les deux autres dans sa chute. Un jet de lumière passa juste au-dessus de leurs têtes et alla toucher l’une des araignées de gauche.

Le robot fut propulsé en arrière et se retrouva sur le dos. Ses pattes se mouvaient, désespérées, mais il lui était impossible de se redresser elle-même. De petits éclairs grésillaient là où l’attaque l’avait atteinte.

Une maigre victoire, en vérité, car Kaoru, qui se jetait en direction de ses amis pour les aider à se relever, en oublia toute prudence, au point de ne pas remarquer que la seconde araignée de gauche l’avait maintenant dans sa ligne de mir. L’attaque le frappa de plein fouet et il s’envola, atterrit au sol, gravement touché et secoué de spasmes incontrôlables.

— Bande de boulets ! s’agaça Kyo en se jetant à son tour dans la bataille.

Toutefois blessé au mollet, il ne parvint qu’à boiter en direction du trio. Il envoya une violente bourrade à un Die complètement perdu et lui hurla :

— Va ramasser l’autre abruti ! Grouille !

Suite à quoi, il aida Shin à traîner le corps de Tochi à l’abri.

Trop honteux pour protester, Die se précipita vers le corps inconscient de Kaoru. Une attaque lui entailla l’épaule, l’autre lui érafla le dos, mais il en fallait bien plus à présent pour l’arrêter.

Arrivé à hauteur de Kaoru, toutefois, il ne put s’empêcher de relever les yeux en direction de l’armée qui arrivait sur eux. Les rats avaient déjà atteint le bâtiment quatorze et les auraient bientôt rejoints. Une vision qui lui fit momentanément perdre tous ses moyens. Et il fallut qu’une attaque le rate de peu, qu’une autre lui siffle un peu trop près des oreilles, pour qu’il se décide enfin à agir.

Se forçant au calme, il souleva tant bien que mal son ami, parvint à le mettre sur son épaule et, sa peur décuplant sa force, partit dans un sprint digne des plus grands champions olympiques. Derrière lui, Kyo, détournait les tirs ennemis, tandis que les couinements de l’armée qui le talonnait semblaient plus proches que jamais.

Shin avait déjà disparu à l’intérieur du bâtiment quand il y parvint. Kyo le rejoignit aussitôt et le poussa en avant, l’obligeant à se jeter à terre avec son chargement pour passer la porte – celle-ci étant à présent en train de se refermer –, avant de l’imiter.

Puis, le laissant là, pantelant, perdu, incapable de croire qu’il était bel et bien en vie, Kyo partit retrouver Shin, celui-ci s’activant à chercher un vaisseau qui – parmi tous ceux réunis là – serait suffisamment grand pour tous les accueillir, mais surtout en état de fonctionner.

Le souffle court, Die se redressa difficilement. La porte du hangar était à présent de nouveau close et, suite à l’effort produit pour arriver jusqu’ici, ses multiples blessures se rappelèrent violemment à lui, l’obligeant à serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler. Tochi, lui, avait été abandonné un peu plus loin et, pas plus que Kaoru, ne semblait en état de se relever.

La plupart des vaisseaux entreposés là étaient anciens. Certains accusaient des dégâts considérables, qui devaient les rendre inaptes à toute sortie. Au plafond, quelques globes lumineux jetaient sur la scène une lumière terne.

— Hé ! Par ici !

La voix de Kyo. Elle s’éleva au moment où les premiers coups commençaient à se faire entendre contre la porte. Shin, qui arrivait pour aider Die à transporter les blessés, échangea avec lui un regard inquiet. Puis chacun pris en charge l’un des corps inconscients et le traîna à sa suite.

Ils trouvèrent le blond aux commandes d’un véhicule situé tout au bout du hangar. Si l’avant en était plutôt élancé, l’arrière formait comme un cube rectangulaire. Sur ses flancs, des ailes pour le moment rétractées vers le plafond.

On y accédait par un escalier en fer rouillé situé entre l’avant et l’arrière de l’engin. À l’intérieur, à l’exception du cockpit, il n’y avait rien. Pas même un siège où prendre place. Après avoir étendu Kaoru à terre, Shin alla rejoindre Kyo.

— Il fonctionne ? s’enquit-il, tandis que Die refermait derrière eux, après avoir fait remonter l’escalier.

Pour toute réponse, le blond émit un grognement. Un choc, plus inquiétant, se fit entendre à la porte du hangar. Un gnon de plusieurs centimètres, qui exploserait sans doute à la prochaine attaque un peu trop violente, s’y dessinait à présent.

— J’ai bousillé le système d’ouverture, expliqua-t-il. Mais ça les retiendra pas longtemps.

De fait, les coups étaient de plus en plus nombreux à résonner contre l’obstacle. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme :

— Tu penses pouvoir piloter cet engin ?

— Heu… je… je crois…

— Alors fous-toi aux commandes et prépare-toi à décoller !

Là-dessus, il s’extirpa du siège conducteur et bouscula Shin pour passer. L’instant d’après, il quittait le vaisseau et son ami, le voyant se précipiter, mi-boitillant, mi-courant, en direction de l’entrée, sentit l’angoisse l’étreindre un peu plus encore.

Espérant que le blond les aurait rejoints avant qu’une ouverture ne se forme dans la porte, il se mit aux commandes et entreprit de passer en revue les différents boutons et leviers autour de lui. L’ordinateur de bord se résumait à un écran tout simple où s’affichait les différentes données de l’engin : état, carburant, température, etc.

Die, qui se tenait à présent derrière son épaule, étouffa une exclamation de dépit :

— Ce truc est presque à sec ! On n’aura jamais assez de carburant pour leur échapper !

Avec un haussement d’épaules, Shin enfonça la manette sur sa droite.

Ce n’était pas comme s’il leur restait beaucoup d’autres solutions, alors… il faudrait bien que ça suffise !

Kyo avait à présent atteint la porte et enfonçait l’interrupteur contrôlant l’ouverture du toit. Près de lui, un trou minuscule, allant en grossissant, s’était formé dans le battant. Après un coup d’œil rapide au ciel sombre qui se découpait maintenant au-dessus de lui, il s’empressa de rejoindre les autres.

Il refermait tout juste la porte du véhicule quand les premiers rongeurs firent leur apparition dans le hangar.

— Accrochez-vous ! leur lança Shin en agrippant les manettes des deux mains. On décolle !

Les rats armèrent leurs armes et commencèrent à faire feu sur eux. Instinctivement, Shin se courba en avant.

Le vaisseau, lui, avait commencé à s’élever. Il tremblait et faisait un bruit épouvantable, si bien que Die, qui s’agrippait au dossier de son siège de toute ses forces, glapit :

— Ce truc va exploser ! Ce putain de truc va exploser !

L’instant d’après, ils filaient en direction des étoiles…

 

*  


— J’ai vraiment du mal à croire en votre histoire.

Les cinq chasseurs se tenaient dans le bureau de leur supérieur. Tous, ou presque, affichaient un large sourire assez peu convaincant.

Leur fuite ne s’était pas faite sans heurts. Les rats n’avaient pas tardé à les prendre en chasse et il s’en était fallu de peu qu’ils tombent en panne de carburant avant d’avoir atteint une porte d’hyperespace. Ils avaient erré dans des couloirs presque trop étroits pour eux, où ils devaient constamment faire attention de ne pas abîmer leurs ailes contre les parois, avant de finalement tomber sur l’une d’elles. Ce fut seulement après, à quelques dizaines de mètres de la porte qu’ils venaient de traverser, que le moteur avait eu des ratés, avant de cesser de fonctionner.

Quoique toujours blessés et affaiblis, Kaoru et Tochi avaient tenu à quitter l’hôpital pour venir faire leur rapport complet avec le reste de l’équipe. C’était donc les traits creusés et le corps enturbanné qu’ils s’étaient présentés à la porte de leur supérieur – en fauteuil roulant, même, pour ce qui était de Kaoru, celui-ci étant encore à peu près incapable de se déplacer seul.

Le général les contempla tour à tour. Avec d’autres que ces cinq-là, il aurait certainement refusé de croire un traître mot de cette histoire absolument abracadabrantesque. Comment accepter l’idée qu’ils aient pu être faits prisonniers de l’ennemi, puis qu’ils en aient assassiné le souverain, avant de parvenir à prendre la fuite, ce sans qu’aucun d’entre eux n’y perde la vie ? C’était digne d’un film… et d’un film un peu trop spectaculaire à son goût.

Toutefois… toutefois, il y avait les blessures, les carcasses de leurs vaisseaux que l’on avait retrouvé sur le territoire des rongeurs, et puis… et puis avec eux, tout était définitivement possible !

La mine pensive, il croisa les mains devant lui. En tout cas, cette aventure semblait les avoir rapprochés et, ça, c’était une petite victoire sur laquelle il ne crachait pas !

Du reste, et grâce à leur récit, ils avaient actuellement un peu plus de donnés sur la force réelle des rongeurs, ainsi que sur leur technologie. Les témoignages de Kyo sur la question – au cours années qu’il avait passées dans le centre d’insertion militaire où on l’avait accueilli, après l’avoir trouvé errant, presque mort de faim, dans un vaisseau à la dérive – leur avait déjà été d’un grand secours. Et grâce à ces informations supplémentaires, ses supérieurs allaient pouvoir plancher sur de nouvelles armes et tactiques, afin de venir à bout de ce fléau.

Comme s’il devinait ses pensées, Tochi élargit un peu plus son sourire et lança :

— J’vais vous dire, moi, ce qu’il nous faut : une armée de chats mutants en rangers !

 


End file.
